¿Qué es el amor?
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Catorce caballeros dorados. Catorce formas de ver el amor. La catorceava: El amor es fe. Porque no importa que cosas nos tenga preparado el destino, sé que todo irá bien. Porque, al final, el amor es fe. Shion.
1. Kanon: El amor es libertad

Bienvenidos a "El amor es...", una serie de 14 one-shots donde intentaré plasmar lo que piensan los caballeros dorados sobre el amor en cualquier forma de expresión: carnal, fraternal, etc.; ligando siempre una palabra con la que según yo vinculo a los caballeros.

Espero que les guste, si quieren pueden dejarme alguna sugerencia sobre algún caballero en especial. =)

Por lo pronto, aquí les dejo el primero: Kanon. (No yaoi, pero pueden darle esa connotación si gustan).

Ah! Nada mío, a menos que Kurumada me lo herede.

**El amor es libertad.**

"Libre".

Respiro profundamente mientras veo el sol otoñal teñir de rojos y naranjas el pulcro azul de la bóveda celeste, y no sólo eso...tiñe también ese azul mucho más profundo, hermético y magnetizante: el mar. Ese azul oscuro que resulta amenazante, inquietante y pasional, todo al mismo tiempo. Ese azul que me llama, que se refleja en mis pupilas mientras pierdo la calma al verlo tan poderoso, tan imponente. Tan libre.

Suspiro, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero. Sí, ese mar que antes me recibía en su cálido abrazo, ahora tiene las puertas cerradas para mí. Ha pasado de ser "mi hogar" a convertirse en un efímero recuerdo que se escurre día a día entre mis dedos. No puedo regresar y lo sé bien, lo comprendí desde el momento en que le di el adiós mudo, en que di la vuelta y deje de ser una marina para ser...Kanon, simplemente. En el momento en que me dio la libertad.

El aire frío del anochecer se cuela entre la abertura que tiene mi pantalón al nivel de la rodilla, pero no se compara en nada con el frío que siento dentro de mí. Me siento...vacío. Sí, eso. Cuando por fin pude escapar del aprisionamiento de mi hermano, cuando termine en el mar, y respiré tranquilamente por primera vez en años, no pude más que sentirme vivo, libre. "Libre" sin saber que en ese mismo instante había caído en un pozo más, por decisión propia, pero caí. Me até y poco a poco la soga fue subiendo hasta un punto sin retorno. Me sentía ahogado, presionado, sentía mi cosmos arder sin poder liberarlo porque no podía liberar ni mi alma misma, ¿de quién? de mí.

La siguiente vez fue aquella que me atreví a dejar todo por la emoción de lo desconocido. Tomé las pocas pertenencias que tenía y dije adiós sin mirar atrás. No soy hombre de sentimentalismos y no pude, o no quise, ni siquiera soltar un suspiro por todos aquellos años que dejaba en el abandono. Se convirtió de presente a pasado, a recuerdos y añoranzas que jamás creí extrañar tanto. Pero, en ese instante, con el futuro incierto y las manos en los bolsillos, fui libre otra vez.

Con solo la ropa de entrenamiento, gastada por el uso, terminé en el Santuario, no tanto por mi propio pie sino por algo que me llamaba dentro de mí. Quizás el llamado de la sangre, como dicen. Quizás el llamado de aquella a quien iba a ver. No sé. Tampoco me gusta pensar demasiado las cosas, siempre se piensa de más. Llegué y al sentirme juzgado una alegría contradictoria embargó mi corazón. Libre. No seguía lealtades, no tenía obligaciones, no tenía objetivos ocultos. Libre. Como la sangre que corría, escapando de mi cuerpo, al recibir los ataques de Escorpio. Libre como mi propio cosmos, sin nada que detuviera mi camino.

Pero, ahí mismo, juré lealtad nuevamente. Me até. Por mi propia boca, decidí que mi camino terminaba ahí. Libre, tomé mi decisión y corté mis alas. No me arrepiento, probé mi valía, probé mi poder y dejé una leyenda con mi nombre. Ya no más la sombra de lo que debió ser, ya no más un caballero sin identidad, un traidor. Ahora era, simplemente, Kanon.

El aire se mete hasta mis pulmones mientras parece limpiar mi interior, camino pesadamente hacia el Santuario, sin poner atención en lo que hacen mis pies. Camino por inercia, con la mirada pesada mirando el cielo que ahora está casi cubierto por la noche. La luna brilla, en la plenitud de la bóveda y las estrellas se cobijan bajo ella. Libres. Allá, la constelación de Géminis se muestra inmaculada.

Y, he ahí un nuevo problema. "Libre". La voz sincera y franca de Athena suena todavía en mis pensamientos. "Pero, si quieres, puedes quedarte.". Un silencio, dudoso, cayó sobre los dos, delante de todos los demás. Miradas expectativas. "Quédate, Kanon.". El susurro, suave, salió de sus labios y yo no pude más que asentir sin mirarla directamente. "Quizás". No pude añadir nada más, sentí su sonrisa sobre mí y cruce una mirada cómplice con el guardián de Libra. Di media vuelta y salí del templo; nuevamente sin mirar atrás. Y heme aquí, dos meses después, sin poder tomar una resolución.

Los días pasan, y a pesar de intercambiar algunas palabras con otros caballeros, no he podido encontrar aquí aquello que me haga llamarlo "casa". He estado lejos demasiado tiempo y no guardo recuerdos que me traigan de regreso épocas pasadas. No hay emociones escondidas y de repente puedo sentirme tan vacío como un cascarón. NO, no es fachada, es algo íntimo; como si estuviera secándome lentamente por dentro. Un respiro y cada vez menos humano, menos aquí.

Me quedo estático, fuera de Géminis, conociendo que allí solo me espera la soledad. Saga me ha estado esquivando y aunque siento su mirada sobre mí mientras cree que duermo, no digo nada tampoco. ¿Qué se dice cuando no hay lazos fuertes que nos unan? Y, sin embargo, espero. Espero aquí, día tras día, a que algo realmente fuerte me ate y me impida partir.

Esta libertad, tan deseada, tan añorada, me ahoga y me asfixia. Yo, que lo que siempre quise era ser libre de cualquier atadura, de cualquier prejuicio, me encuentro a la deriva sin nada que me haga regresar. Y sin nadie que me impida partir. La soledad me pesa, me pesa y se me hace pesada, mientras veo las relaciones crecientes entre los demás y sus vanos intentos por alcanzarme. ¿Porqué no es suficiente?

Me quito la chaqueta, dejando mis brazos al descubierto a pesar que hace frío. Quisiera solo encontrar aquella fuerza que me haga seguir. La motivación. El motivo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo arrullar por los sonidos de la noche, los grillos cantan a lo lejos con un canto triste y melancólico. Melancolía. Quizás lo más cercano a lo que siento ahorita. Extraño el perfume salado del mar, la pasividad aparente de las olas, la luna que me hechiza y hace subir y bajar mi torso al ritmo de la marea.

Abro los ojos con pesadez al sentir el cosmos conocido enfrente de mí. Me investiga, me estudia con la mirada penetrante que es característica en él. "¿Qué estás buscando?" me pregunta. No lo sé. No me molesta la pregunta, entiendo a que se refiere, siente la congoja que me embarga y la duda que me persigue. Me encojo de hombros al tiempo que se sienta junto a mí, casi sin dejar de mirarme. No me incomoda pero me siento como juguete nuevo para un niño que ya se ha cansado de los anteriores. Curiosidad, de ver a su igual siendo un completo desconocido.

Se sonríe y mira hacia enfrente. "Me da gusto que estés aquí". Casi un susurro pero bastante audible, la frase hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles y el pasado se borrara con palabras, podría comenzar de nuevo. Pero no se puede. Un sonido inentendible sale de mi boca y yo mismo no sé cómo interpretarlo. ¿Me da gusto verlo? Supongo que sí. Aunque a su lado me sienta de todo, menos libre.

"Kanon, yo...lamento todo esto". Se ha sonrojado levemente, o quizás es solo mi reflejo. Asiento y le miro, sabiendo que es verdad aunque me huya la mirada. "Yo también", le digo ahorita que estamos de confesiones. La noche es larga y se establece un silencio cómodo entre nosotros. "Como el mar", agrega él. "Como el mar", repito yo.

Posa su mano en mi hombro desnudo y la siento tan cálida que quiero que se quede ahí siempre. ¿Será cariño? El gesto me hace voltear y buscar su mirada. Todo estará bien, comprendo al ver que me causa la misma emoción que aquél lugar al que tanto tiempo considere mi lugar. La misma pasión y agresividad oculta tras la pasividad que ahora muestran sus pupilas, esperando para atacar. Libre, a menos hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Un motivo, solo uno bastaría. Dame uno.

"Quédate, Kanon", dice después de casi un siglo en silencio. Dos palabras que dicen tantas cosas, que prometen tanto. Mi carga se aligera y la melancolía aflora, aunque no demasiado. No soy hombre de sentimentalismos, lo sabe y lo sé. Sonrío y sonríe conmigo, unos instantes más y todo queda claro en mi mente retorcida. Lo que yo llamaba libertad ha quedado relegado a un segundo plano, para dar lugar a eso que podemos llamar "familia". Decido entonces arriesgarme e intentar crear lazos nuevos, fortalecer los viejos, liberarme de mis pasados y mis fantasmas. Respiro y siento el peso caer, me libera y por primera vez, ahí en medio de los sonidos de la noche, me siento realmente libre. Libre. Y, aferrándome a la idea de que todo estará bien, aunque tome su tiempo y sea paso a paso, no puedo evitar hacer otra cosa que asentir.

**o.o.o.o**

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Afrodita: El amor es oscuro

Con ustedes el segundo capi de la serie, basado en un personaje que si bien no es mi favorito, no puedo negar que me resulta un poco intrigante y que tiene bastante para explotar: Afrodita.

Debo admitir que me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo porque quería plasmar a un Afro frío y calculador, que es como yo lo percibo en las doce casas, así que perdonen si ha quedado un poco OOC que he intentado apegarme al canon en lo más posible, pero al mismo tiempo darle un aire un tanto oscuro y medio perturbador a la narración.

Les advierto que el capi es yaoi y creo que es bastante obvio con quien lo emparejo. Además que está bajo el supuesto de que todos los caballeros dorados han regresado después de Hades.

Nada mío, a menos que Kurumada me lo herede.

**El amor es oscuro.**

Porque así eres tú. Porque así eras desde el primer instante que te vi y porque así quiero que sigas. Quizás suene egoísta, y sé que lo soy, pero en medio de tu oscuridad yo veo mi luz.

Son historias añejas que hemos entretejido con los años, juntos desde hace mucho tiempo ya; puedo decir que desde antes de darnos cuenta, sumidos en nuestra mutua oscuridad. Tanto así que no percibo un instante de mi vida sin tu presencia, constante, a mi lado. Constante y oscura, como una sombra que se filtra por todos los rincones y recovecos de mi alma. Drástico, como nosotros.

Siempre fuiste un lugar al cual yo podía volver después de desaparecer de mí mismo. Algo que me mantenía en pie, al saber que tus pocas palabras y tus miradas secas podían traerme de regreso a la realidad en unos cuantos segundos. Esa sequedad típica de ti, que supuraba por cada poro de tu piel, me limitaba y me recordaba aquél lado que pretendía omitir. Tu oscuridad era mi guía.

Por eso, decidí seguirte al jugarte tu destino. En todas tus decisiones fui tu contraparte, complementándonos imperfectamente; y digo eso porque al mismo tiempo me desesperas y me pregunto si no seré demasiado masoquista al soportarte. Quizás sí.

Aún recuerdo cuando todo cambió, cuando el aire del Santuario se hizo turbio y pesado. Ese día en que algunos firmamos nuestro propio fin y decidimos, en secreto, continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la verdad, y sólo ahora me atrevo a admitirlo, en ese instante sentí un peso muerto sobre mis hombros. Una carga más. Y entonces, llegaste tú. Llegaste por detrás y colocaste tus manos sobre mis hombros. Acercaste peligrosamente tu boca a mi oído y lo escuché.

"Porque el poder lo es todo".

Esas fueron tus únicas palabras ese día. Esas palabras secas y marcadas, que en tu voz turbia, áspera y grave sonaban aún más fuertes de lo que eran. No dijiste nada más y sin embargo miraba una chispa extraña en tus ojos. Estabas decidido a continuar en el camino que nos habíamos trazado. Tan decidido, tan oscuro, tanto que simplemente te seguí.

Te seguí y fuiste mi fortaleza en cada paso que dimos. Juntos. Tu, tan oscuro, tan siniestro, tan tú. Yo, tu sombra. La máquina ejecutora de tus más locas y retorcidas ideas. Él, detrás de todo. Yo, disfrutando con teñir de rojo mis más preciadas posesiones. Y, mi alma se hizo dura, más no vacía. ¿Acaso era posible que un simple asesino a sueldo fuera capaz de sentir algo más que odio y furia? Pues bien, yo sentía algo más.

Mi reflejo me mostraba un rostro hermoso, vamos que no soy modesto ni humilde, pero por dentro me sentía destruir poco a poco, cada vez más. Exceptuando aquellas ocasiones donde tu mirada, oscura como ninguna otra, me daba fuerzas para seguir. Tus manos sobre mis hombros. Tu boca rozando apenas mi mandíbula. Tu aire entrando a mis pulmones, penetrando en mi interior.

"Vamos, que estamos juntos".

Un par de palabras. Nada cursi, nada exagerado. A pesar de lo que parece, no me gusta demasiado el drama; sólo lo justo. Y tú...tú tenías lo justo de todo. Aquella primera vez regresábamos de una misión particularmente...sangrienta. Yo, agotado emocionalmente, aunque por fuera pareciera otra cosa. Quizás en ese instante lo percibiste, porque terminamos en tu templo añadiendo los últimos trofeos a tu escalofriante colección. Tan escalofriante, macabra y siniestra como su dueño. Y sin embargo...reconfortante. Porque en tu oscuridad, yo veía mi luz. Y el saberte tan perdido como yo, a mi lado, cargando con mi misma carga, me hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

Entonces, aquella vez, marcaste tu territorio. Y añadiste un trofeo más a tu larga lista, aunque no hubo necesidad de la pared. Sabes de cualquier manera que te pertenece, porque no puede ser diferente. No dijiste nada en tres días, pero fueron tres días que quedarían grabados en mí...literalmente. Tu brusquedad y falta de tacto hacían todo más llevadero y me acostumbré a las entregas sin tapujos, sin preámbulos, siempre todo tan directo. Nada de frases gastadas, dichas al viento.

Y después, la caída. El salir del estupor en el que estábamos sumidos y la llegada de la libertad que no pudimos disfrutar. Tú te fuiste primero y yo, como esclavo y trofeo, te seguí. Siempre detrás de ti. Siempre tu ejecutor, tu sombra, tu amante. El tiempo paso, incierto. Fugaz, quizás lento. Tu presencia, constante, a mi lado. La oscuridad que me liberaba de mis pecados y me daba calor y fuerza.

"Porque es nuestro deber".

Fue lo primero que dijiste cuando despertamos temporalmente de ese sueño eterno. Fue lo primero que escuché al ver el sapuri cubrir mi cuerpo, al ver tus oscuros ojos establecer conexión conmigo mismo. El plan. La corrección de nuestros errores y el pago de nuestras culpas. La expiación que llegaba, prometiendo. La liberación de la carga que cada día era más pesada. Libertad. Y, nuevamente, tu oscuridad me liberó; al tiempo que tu mano atrapaba la mía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El pago justo que realizamos al compás, y por fin la redención. Regresamos y tuvimos que empezar de nuevo. De nuevo tu presencia junto a mí. Perenne, seguramente porque era el último trofeo que te quedaba. O quizás...

"Porque, carajo, así debía ser".

Tus palabras, escuetas. Tu sentir, directo. Tú, tan tú; tan imponente y asfixiante, como las espinas de mis rosas. Y no hay necesidad de sentimentalismos exagerados ni emociones inexistentes. No necesito oír palabras dulces ni frases gastadas. No quiero un "te amo". Porque, a pesar de lo que pensaran los demás, no me gustan las cosas trilladas. No me gustan las cosas hermosas, que para eso estoy yo. No quiero delicadezas ni fragilidad, que me buscaría una fémina en ese caso. Quiero tu pesadez, tu porte cínico y altanero, tu mirada apagada y amenazadora. Quiero tu voz áspera, grave y tormentosa. Quiero tu oscuridad.

**o.o.o.o**

Ya para terminar, en el capi pasado la mano sí es de Saga, pero lo quise retratar como un gesto de amor fraternal más que nada (que Kanon deseaba sentirse libre sin saber que lo que realmente necesitaba era un lugar donde sentirse aceptado y poder tener una familia); aunque si le dieron una connotación yaoi por mí no hay problema ^_^.

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Aioros: El amor es entrega

Aquí el tercer capi de esta entrega: **Aioros.**

Sobre este, en especial, les comento que he intentado hacerlo largo, pero la inspiración no me ha dado a más. Pronto intentaré escribir algo más apropiado para este caballero que nos ofrece tanto para hacerlo, por ahora cuelgo esto, espero les guste!

**Advertencias del capi:** Nada, no yaoi; amor en una de las expresiones más puras que concibo. Ubicado justo en la escena del Muro de los Lamentos.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es entrega.**

Alcé lentamente mi brazo, sujetando firmemente la flecha; mientras mi otra mano ejercía agarre sobre el arco. Siento todos mis músculos, recién adquiridos, rígidos por la falta de uso, sin embargo estoy tan listo como siempre. La cuerda se iba tensando poco a poco mientras la posición final era alcanzada, para esperar el único disparo. El objetivo se levantaba frente a mis ojos, imponente. Pero también eran así las miradas de aquellos que ahora me acompañaban, altivas y llenas de determinación y seguridad. Ahora no estaba solo.

No, ahora todos nos apoyábamos con un fin en común, el mismo pensamiento en cada una de nuestras mentes y cada cuerpo dispuesto a hacer el último esfuerzo para asegurar aquello que más queríamos: un futuro. Por primera vez podía sentir nuestro cosmos unirse y fusionarse, volverse uno, mientras nuestras armaduras resonaban al unísono. Sencillamente espectacular.

En ese momento quizás hasta nuestros corazones palpitaban simultáneamente y puedo decir que nunca me sentí más unido a alguien en mi vida. La adrenalina corre por mi cuerpo temporal mientras me pregunto donde quedaría mi estómago. Exactamente igual que aquella vez, al tener el final tan cerca que casi lo puedo atrapar con mi mano. Es misterioso como entre más cerca se está de la muerte, más dulce es el sabor que me queda en la boca, supongo que eso se siente cuando se hace lo correcto, lo que dicta aquella voz llamada conciencia. O corazón, en algunos casos.

Volteo y miro a aquellos que, como yo, abandonaron su vida terrenal antes de tiempo. Las pupilas de Camus están invadidas por un fuego potente y desconocido, mientras que las de Afrodita y Death Mask se ven más claras que de costumbre, o más bien, es la falta de esa sombra que los oscurecía en esos tiempos. Sí, eso es, su cosmos es más suave también. Saga me evita la mirada, Shura está unos pasos atrás, lejano y distante. Pero ambos cosmos son más fuertes que antes, o tal vez he olvidado lo fuertes que podían ser.

Veo al resto de los dorados y los encuentro tan grandes, tan cambiados, que siento que he perdido tanto tiempo. Pienso en el "hubiera" y sentimientos encontrados de alegría y tristeza me invaden al entender que esas anécdotas se han ido y que la historia no puede ser reescrita, por más que yo quisiera.

Todos ellos, al igual que yo, están dispuestos a todo por defender lo que se nos ha encomendado. Si bien, antes nuestras circunstancias pudieron ser diferentes, mientras algunos incluso erraban el camino, pero al final cada quien dio lo máximo para defender aquél objetivo, esa meta, que estaba palpitando en su interior. Ahora tenemos eso que nos faltó por tanto tiempo: unidad. Ahora que se han corregido los caminos y la historia nos brinda una nueva oportunidad, los observo sonreír y algo vibra en mi al entender que, aunque sea un pequeño instante, estoy vivo. Lo siento en cada parte de mi cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies hasta los dedos tensos de mi mano derecha. Y esa alegría de ser participe en esta última entrega me hace sentir incluso más vivo que nunca.

Inhalo y exhalo, agradeciendo el poder hacerlo una vez más. La última y por fin se terminara todo. Mi misión se completará y el ciclo se cerrará por fin. Ante mi están aquellos pequeños en los que cayó gran parte de la responsabilidad que inicialmente solo nosotros debíamos cargar, responsabilidades demasiado grandes y pesadas para ellos que son casi unos niños, y aun así renuncian por completo a todo lo demás, sin quejarse, sin inmutarse, sin dudar.

Esa entrega que hace posible el mayor de los milagros y nos permite ponernos en pie una y otra y otra vez. Sin que importe la sangre derramada o el esfuerzo físico implicado, porque esas son simples nimiedades comparado con el placer de ver que hemos cumplido nuestra misión y saber que hemos llegado al término del camino. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Hace ya muchos años prometí fidelidad y servicio a mi diosa, con completa confianza y amor hacia todo lo que ella representaba; enamorado de la vida misma. Por eso, ni siquiera pensé en nada más que en preservar su vida cuando la mía llegó a su fin. La entrega total...para poder asegurar un futuro, aunque yo no estuviera en él. Para poder ver a mi hermano amar, y sonreír, y ser feliz. Para que aquellos niños en lugar de luchar pudieran conformarse con mirar las flores abrirse en primavera.

No cumplí totalmente mi objetivo aquella vez, sin embargo me sentí tan pleno cuando ella, pequeña y desprotegida, me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Su cosmos abrazándome y confortándome mientras me sentía cada vez más adormecido. Su risa asegurándome que mi entrega no sería en vano. Y le creí.

Confié tanto en ella como lo hago ahora, incondicional y ciegamente, tanto así que gracias a ello aquí estoy. He intercambiado un par de miradas con mi hermano, tan maduro y fuerte que me sorprende, pero con la misma esencia de cuando era sólo un niño. Sus ojos reflejan la valentía de quien ha decido dar todo; aunque me pregunto si sus motivos serán los mismos que los míos. Ahora su cosmos reposa en mi flecha, junto al de la mayoría de los otros caballeros; sin embargo noto los cosmos de Saga y Shura dudar, temblar al crecer y acercarse a mí.

Hago crecer el mío en su dirección, suavemente, para hacerles entender que conozco las circunstancias pasadas y que no guardo ningún rencor. Les miro, sonriente, mientras ellos asienten y creo poder sentir que se han liberado de un peso que llevan cargando desde hace demasiado tiempo. No deberían, pues en esa historia no hubo culpables, sino que fuimos presas de nuestras circunstancias. No deberían, porque a pesar de todo crecimos juntos y cuando nos convertimos en compañeros, cómplices y, sobretodo, amigos, yo les entregué mi cariño incondicional. Confié en ellos, justo como lo hago ahorita.

El cosmos de los doce reposa en la flecha, mientras los pequeños héroes se alejan un poco para quedar protegidos. Su historia todavía no termina, mientras que la de nosotros ya estaba escrita desde antes. En ellos, y en la llave que nos hemos convertido, reposa la oportunidad de un mañana. En ellos está la esperanza de aquello por lo que tanto luchamos: el futuro. Un último estirón y la flecha sale disparada, entregándonos totalmente. Ahora no somos doce. Ahora somos uno.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Comentando el capi pasado:

La mayoría de los one-shots de esta serie ya los tengo pensados y no son yaoi; exceptuando un par que no se me escaparon...entre ellos el capi de Afro fue especialmente difícil para mí, ya que no sólo es yaoi sino que tiene una connotación un tanto oscura, que era lo que pretendía desde un inicio.

**Afrodita de Escorpio**: Gracias por leerlo y darme tu opinión ^^. Sé que fue un tanto diferente a lo que solemos ver, pero era eso lo que buscaba. Ahora que lo releo, sí suena un tanto machista la frase, es sólo que quería darle esa intención a Afro, de que no lo vean tan delicado como se acostumbra y bueno, que las palabras han salido casi solas cuando lo estaba haciendo. Una disculpa si sonó un tanto hiriente para nosotras!

Finalmente, prometo escribir un fic no yaoi de Afro!

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Dohko: El amor es incondicional

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capi de la serie: **Dohko. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Ninguna, aunque le pueden dar una entonación yaoi si así lo desean. Bajo el supuesto de que todos los caballeros regresan después de la saga de Hades.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es incondicional.**

- Gracias.- Me susurras desde la entrada de mi propio templo, con las manos cruzadas y reclinado en una de las columnas principales, lo que te confiere un aire un tanto relajado. Yo me pongo en pie y te invito a pasar con un movimiento de manos, a lo que accedes rápidamente.

Pasas y me sigues hasta una especie de estancia llena de libros que no recuerdo haber leído. Supongo que son los efectos del paso del tiempo, después de todo uno no puede recordar tantos detalles. Tal vez los relea en alguna ocasión, por lo pronto sirven de decoración básicamente. Te sientas en mi sillón favorito y no puedo evitar dirigirte una mirada de desagrado, siempre haces lo mismo. Siempre. Y mira que tengo bastantes años de conocerte para saber que jamás dejarás esa costumbre.

Me sonríes cínicamente mientras colocas un pie sobre la rodilla del otro, esperando una reacción que de antemano sabes que no va a llegar, porque estoy bastante ocupado sirviendo las bebidas para responderte. Te alargo una taza de la potente infusión y me siento justo enfrente de ti, para mirarte directamente a los ojos mientras busco las palabras adecuadas.

- No sé a qué te refieres.- Te digo dejando la taza en la mesita que se encuentra entre nosotros, aunque supongo que después de todo si comprendo tu comentario. Tu extraña cabellera verde se ve exactamente igual que en aquellos días, mientras tu piel es tan tersa que de repente olvido que ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tus pupilas brillan y me parecen sonreír aunque tu boca diga lo contrario. Niegas con la cabeza y posas la taza en la mesa también, al lado de la mía.

- Por estar conmigo.- Agregas después de un corto suspiro. Cada acto tuyo parece lleno de solemnidad delante de los otros, pero para mí eres apenas aquél camarada de juegos y travesuras, compañero de aventuras y de armas. Para ellos serás todo un ejemplo a seguir, y supongo de cierto modo que yo también lo soy, convertidos en leyendas vivientes; pero para mí, Dohko, eres simplemente Shion.

- Sabes que te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.- Me dedicas una mirada profunda, como estudiándome, aunque sé que en realidad no lo haces. Porque desde hace mucho que no hace falta, porque entre nosotros no hay máscaras ni secretos. Porque eres mi hermano, mi confidente, mi amigo.

- Tampoco te pongas tan sentimental.- Tu sonrisa torcida indica que bromeas conmigo, pero en el fondo entiendo que agradeces mi compañía y que, al igual que yo, me has extrañado. Porque sí, te he extrañado horrores.

Extrañaba nuestras pláticas hasta el amanecer, nuestras riñas infantiles, la comida que preparabas con tanto ahínco y nuestros entrenamientos juntos. Incluso echaba de menos esas miradas cómplices que sólo entendíamos los dos, con toda una historia detrás, o los remordimientos de conciencia comunes. Extrañaba nuestra singular pasión por las peleas y esas tardes en soledad cuando todos los demás se habían ido ya. Cuando de doce pasamos a ser dos y tuvimos que decir adiós tantas veces, permaneciendo siempre juntos.

Además extrañaba cuando, pasando los años, me contabas en los Cinco Picos las anécdotas sobre tu joven discípulo, ese que es casi como tu hijo; o sobre los otros doce, cada uno especial a su manera. Tiempo después me haría falta tener alguien con quien quejarme del mío, con sus tendencias suicidas y su complejo de heroísmo. O quizás, alguien a quien expresarle mi preocupación por esa pequeña niña a la que tomé por hija. Sí, te extrañaba.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me correspondes?- Ahora yo te pregunto, fingiendo que estoy dolido, a lo que respondes con una sonora carcajada que resuena en todo mi templo. Esa risa tan abierta y genuina que me contagia de alegría y me hace sentir mucho más joven, trasladándome a aquellos años donde la mayor de nuestras preocupaciones era que Dégel descubriera quien había robado sus lentes. Mira que los años me empiezan a pesar porque de repente me he sentido un poco melancólico.

No dices nada, limitándote a seguir tomando el té que yo ya me he terminado. Lo apuras hasta que la taza queda vacía y la sostienes entre tus manos, al tiempo que le das vuelta. Esa taza que solamente uso cuando vienes a visitarme, porque tu presencia así lo amerita. No dices nada y no hace falta tampoco. Así somos.

- ¿Sabes?- Me dices mirando los libros que cubren las paredes del lugar.- Realmente te he extrañado.- Al instante se me hace un nudo en la garganta, impidiéndome responderte. Tus ojos se ven más brillantes y estoy casi seguro que has pensado como decirlo por un buen rato. Quizás desde que regresamos, quizás desde antes aún. Y aquí estas, vulnerable y honesto, franco, diciendo tantas cosas en tan pocas palabras, que me llenas de conmoción y veo no solo a Shion, sino al Patriarca. Veo tu sabiduría y tu forma acertada de decir las cosas, veo el tiempo que ha transcurrido sobre ti, sobre nosotros, aunque por fuera parezca lo contrario.

- Y yo, Shion, y yo. - Mi piel morena contrasta con la tuya, blanca y tersa, siendo nosotros mismos una mezcla de contrastes tan evidentes que no sé cómo es que nos llevamos tan bien. Yo, tan ordinario en un principio, tan humano; tú, tocado por la virtud y la pureza que sólo poseen los de tu raza. Simplemente contrastes, como la vida misma.

Te pones en pie y pasas la mano por los tomos, buscando alguno que sea de tu agrado. La conversación está llegando a su fin, como el día, y sé que pronto te irás a descansar. Está bien, que ya tendremos muchas más tardes añiles para ponernos al día, que las conversaciones pendientes pueden esperar, al final de cuentas ya lo han hecho bastante.

Sacas un libro bastante grueso y me lo muestras, indicando que te lo llevarás para una lectura "ligera" antes de dormir. Un nuevo nudo me hace recordar que es aquél que leímos por última vez antes de que se me confinara en la cascada. No sabes el número de veces que lo leí después de tu partida esperándote, incondicionalmente. Asiento y lo guardas entre tu túnica, mientras caminas hacia la salida. Mis pies, rígidos, me impiden moverme temporalmente de mi lugar; solo para recuperar la movilidad cuando estás a punto de salir.

- Me lo regresas, que significa mucho para mí.- Así, nada exagerado, nada demasiado emotivo. Sales del templo sin voltear, con tu porte elegante y firme, mientras que sólo haces un gesto con la mano para indicar que me has escuchado.

Porque cuando dos personas se conocen de toda una vida, y una vida bastante larga debo agregar, las palabras sobran y la presencia es suficiente para hacerse saber que están juntos. Siempre. Incondicionalmente. Y yo, Shion, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Como siempre lo he hecho. Y como sé que tu lo harías también.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Comentando el capi pasado:

El capi de Aioros no fue fácil de escribir, tenía varias ideas y una de ellas era hacerlo abordando el momento de su muerte, lo empecé pero resultó tan crudo para mí que se me hizo imposible seguirlo, así que tomé otro de mis momentos favoritos, la escena del Muro de los Lamentos.

Yo pienso que si algo define a Aioros es precisamente esa palabra: entrega. Así que quise mostrar un poco su forma de pensar al regresar después de tantos años y con el mismo espíritu de siempre. En fin...

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	5. Aldebarán: El amor es inocencia

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones aprovecho para subir el quinto capítulo: **Aldebarán. **

Esperemos que este último mes sin clases sea productivo, que después vendrán las prácticas y mi tiempo empezará a escasear =(.

**Advertencias del capi:** Un capítulo un poco flojo para mi gusto. Pero es que no termino de tomarle total cariño al personaje, supongo que es la falta de cámara que le ha dado Kuru. En fin, no termina de convencerme. Pero lean y juzguen ustedes mismos! =)

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es inocencia.**

Rodorio. Cerca de las seis de la tarde. Finales del verano. La fría brisa acaricia suavemente los árboles, aún verdes. La tierra, húmeda por la reciente lluvia, desprende ese olor característico que entra hasta sus pulmones. Aromas de recuerdos y de paz.

El caballero camina lentamente, regresando a su templo después de un día de trabajo en el pueblo. Lleva una bolsa de papel en la mano izquierda, de donde se desprende el olor a pan recién horneado, regalo de los campesinos. Llegando cenará con Mü, Kiki, Aioria y Shaka y podrá repartirlo. Un extraño sonido le recuerda que no ha comido nada desde la mañana, así que debe de apurarse o no podrá asegurar la integridad de las hogazas.

A lo lejos, Kiki lo ve acercarse y corre hacia él sin evitar sonreír, con su maestro mirando desde la entrada. El Tauro lo ve, al mismo tiempo, acercándose peligrosamente rápido para ser todavía un niño, aunque su cuerpo empiece a decir lo contrario. "Está creciendo", piensa con acierto y un poco de tristeza al considerar que pronto esa inocencia pícara y sincera de los niños lo abandonará (aunque no del todo) para dar paso a un adolescente.

Y, Aldebarán piensa sin dudar que bien podría dar cinco años de su vida por ver a Kiki disfrutar de su niñez por otros años más. Kiki, que después de abrazarlo un tanto torpe, camina a su lado cargando la bolsa de pan. Un abrazo torpe que marca el inicio de la vergüenza al contacto físico pero que todavía no es tan fuerte para alejarlo de él, cosa que agradece infinitamente.

Ahora le cuenta la cantidad de veces que su maestro le ha reñido y Alde, como le dice el niño, le mira fingiendo enojo, aunque no dura mucho. Imposible enojarse con alguien como Kiki. Bueno, más bien, con casi nadie. Porque, que Aldebarán recuerde, nunca ha estado realmente furioso, exceptuando a los espectros, claro. Pero vamos, que seguía sin entender cómo podían intentar atentar de esa manera contra el mundo entero; de esa manera tan brutal con que habían marchitado esa pequeña flor que simbolizaba la inocencia misma. El Tauro llegó a Aries y alejó de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos que raras veces se permitía mientras le revolvía aún más el cabello al pelirrojo, si es que eso era posible.

- Hoy llegaste más temprano, Aldebarán.- Le dijo Mü a modo de saludo, ahora en la cocina.- Apenas voy a preparar la cena.

- Lo sé.- Tauro miraba las verduras ser picadas con una exactitud extremosa.- Quería traer el pan a tiempo.- Le dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa que Kiki había dejado diligentemente en la barra.

- Supongo que fue un regalo, ¿no?.- Dijo Mü sin voltear a ver a Aldebarán que asentía en silencio y es que ya lo conocía bastante bien.- Empezaré a creer que sólo vas a Rodorio por presentes y comida.

El Tauro se rió de buena gana. Cierto era que iba a Rodorio tres veces a la semana, perdiéndose casi el día entero en el pueblo; pero lo hacía por varias razones que el carnero conocía a la perfección. La primera, le gustaba ayudar a la gente. Todo mundo sabía que a pesar de su tamaño, era bastante tranquilo y prefería ayudar a pelear; por lo mismo se la pasaba cargando cosas, arreglando casas, ayudando en el campo. Incluso una vez había terminado preparando un inmenso pastel de quien sabe cuántos metros de altura. Sí, el torito se sentía feliz al ver a los demás felices.

La segunda era que siempre que iba podía liberarse de la armadura y ser un humano común y corriente. Vale, con unos cuantos centímetros de más, pero normal. No es que no le gustara ser guardián de su templo, es sólo que no creía que eso lo convirtiera en un héroe. El había nacido para proteger la humanidad de todo mal, más que proteger a Athena, y eso era su deber; así que no debía de ser tomado por un superior pues solo tuvo la fortuna de nacer bajo esa estrella. Y el haría lo posible por preservar el orden, la tranquilidad y el futuro, siempre. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba.

La tercera y última razón eran esos partidos de soccer en los que solía participar cada que iba, con los niños del lugar. Cierto que habían impedido que fuera portero, pero siendo honestos, ¿quién podría meterle gol si tapaba la portería entera?; y aunque era un poco condescendiente, le gustaba mucho jugar y sobretodo convivir con esos pequeños. Las niñas también acaparaban su tiempo, las más pequeñas obligándolo a cargarlas de caballito; las otras, simplemente platicando con él sobre sus sueños mientras le compartían galletas recién horneadas.

Y, ese era el secreto de Aldebarán. Amaba la inocencia que transmitían los ojos de los niños. Esa inocencia que rara vez perdura en los jóvenes y gente adulta, que se pierde con los años y se cambia por experiencia. Aunque quizás no por sabiduría, pensaba él. Le gustaba ver esos ojos tan expresivos, sinceros y transparentes que casi mostraban el alma, todo un tesoro. También le gustaba la sinceridad franca (al punto de poder llegar a ser hiriente) y la picardía innata que mostraba cada niño en grados diferentes.

A Aldebarán le gustaba jugar con ellos, escuchar sus "problemas" y ayudarles a dar una solución. Para luego regresar y aprovechar los últimos instantes de la tarde junto a su pequeño hermano, que eso consideraba a Kiki. Quizás por eso, pensaba, había dejado pasar a los de bronce en aquella ocasión. Pocas veces había visto una mirada tan brillante, tan transparente e inocente como la de Seiya cuando recién lo conoció. Shun también tenía la suya, aunque un poco diferente. Quizás era la testarudez que se cargaba el pegaso lo que lo hacía tan especial. Sea como sea, Aldebarán no podía explicar cómo después de todo lo que había visto y hecho, ese muchacho castaño podía continuar teniendo ese brillo en sus igualmente castaños ojos.

Por eso, cada vez que podía, Aldebarán convivía un poco con los cinco bronceados. Esperando contagiarse de eso que no podía identificar con claridad pero que despertaba la esperanza en su interior, borrando todas las huellas que las guerras habían dejado. Inocencia.

Aquello que le permitiera soñar nuevamente. Volar. Reír libremente, sin nada que opacara el sonido casto de la alegría. Inocencia. El poder borrar las marcas dejadas en el pasado, reiniciar sin miedo a caer y fracasar. Y poder amar, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento, por el movimiento vertiginoso del músculo cardíaco que ahora se encontraba un tanto opreso en su interior. Aunque ya se estaba liberando de las cadenas. Inocencia para tener esperanza y poder permitirse creer una vez más. O dos. O las que hicieran falta.

Ya de noche, después de haber comido tranquilamente en compañía de Aries, Leo y Virgo, Aldebarán regresó a su templo. Sentado en el borde de la cama podía ver el firmamento desde la ventana. Las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos, mientras él aspiraba el perfume impregnado en aquella flor marchita que atesoraba desde hacía tiempo. Inocencia.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Comentando el capi pasado:**

Dohko es muy especial para mí, siempre que leo algo de él me deja un buen sabor de boca y su participación tanto en Hades como en LC me gustó mucho, sobretodo la relación que establece con Tenma y la relación que se le ve con Shion en el Hades. En fin, me resultó muy agradable poder escribir sobre él!

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen el fic; en serio no esperaba críticas tan buenas y esa acogida que tuvo n.n'... sobretodo gracias a **luna-sj, Afrodita de Escorpio, Jibriru, Elyon-Delannoy** por todo su apoyo. =)

Y bueno, que ya sé a quienes están esperando, así que les puedo decir que ya viene en camino el capi de Milo... por ahora me despido, que tengan un bonito día!

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	6. Milo: El amor es pasión

Subo el sexto capi:** Milo. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Yaoi. Un Milo un tanto Kardiano, sobretodo al principio. Este capi me ha gustado mucho. Intenté reflejar los sentimientos de Milo mientras crece; la fricción que nace pero que le cuesta comprender. En fin, basado en una historia real. Se sitúa cuando Camus regresa de su entrenamiento en Siberia. Perdonen si es un tanto OCC.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es pasión.**

El Sol se cuela por la ventana y se escurre hasta mi cama, despertándome lentamente. No quisiera ponerme en pie, pero no puedo llegar tarde a los entrenamientos una vez más. Siempre por la misma causa, claro. Pero es que estaba soñando tan gratamente que podría quedarme dormido un par de horas más.

Me estiro un poco antes de que mis pies hagan contacto con el frío del piso, lo cual me ayuda a despertarme un poco más, aunque sólo sea un poco. Instantes después el agua fría escurre suavemente por mi cuerpo, casi acariciándolo; pero por muy placentera que me resultara esa sensación, no la podría siquiera comparar con el roce de tu piel.

Todo empezó hace muchos años ya, cuando éramos solo unos niños; aunque me tomaría mucho más tiempo entenderlo realmente. Sólo sabía que me gustaba pelear, en demasía. Es algo que hasta el día de hoy no puedo evitar; sentir la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas es indispensable para mí. Encontrar un oponente digno, fuerte y poderoso, con él que pueda enfrentarme me llena de ansiedad, entusiasmo y de algo parecido al placer, mientras no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa. Es la pasión que me llena y me embarga, y me pide más.

Supongo que no es extraño, proviniendo de un guerrero como lo somos nosotros; es sólo disfrutar del momento, quizás. Un momento un tanto íntimo, donde lo demás se olvida y el mundo se reduce a dos, porque dos es justamente lo necesario. Me gusta fijar mi mirada en la del oponente, así puedo casi leer sus pensamientos, saber sus movimientos, conocer sus miedos...y atacar. Lentamente, de una manera casi sutil, que me permite saborear cada uno de mis ataques. Quince, en total. Cada uno más dulce que el anterior, incluso cuando son pocas veces las que he utilizado todos. Y es una pena, porque lo mejor siempre llega al final.

En fin, creo que me he desviado un poco del tema. Regresemos a aquél fatídico día de nuestra ya lejana niñez. Ese día había entrenamiento y recuerdo que Shion había hecho parejas para que practicáramos el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya no consigo acordarme contra quien me enfrenté, vamos que ni siquiera sé si gane o no; pero lo siguiente es tan nítido que siempre me parece estarlo viviendo nuevamente. Ahí estabas tú, estoico y sereno, con un porte tan digno y elegante que me resultaba un tanto innatural en un niño como yo y sin embargo que a ti te iba de maravilla.

Recuerdo también tus movimientos, limpios, directos, al enfrentarte a Aioria. Tres o cuatro ataques, mientras tus labios se curvaban suave y discretamente en un dejo de sonrisa y ese extraño brillo apareció en tus pupilas. Ese brillo que solamente yo percibí y que me guardé como mío, desde entonces, sin saberlo. Ese brillo que para los demás pasó desapercibido pero que a mí me marcaría definitivamente. La pelea terminó mientras recuperabas tu seriedad, erguido y orgulloso ante el evidente triunfo. Siempre lejano, distante y frío. Pero ese otro aire que me habías otorgado unos cuantos minutos había sido suficiente para cambiar mi percepción de ti.

Así, cada vez que había entrenamiento te veía con una extraña mezcla de admiración y otra cosa que no sabría definir; pero me extasiaba dibujar tus expresiones siempre tenues y sublimes cuando te entregabas en una pelea. Y las deseaba para mí. Ser yo la causa de esa extraña mirada que guardabas sólo para tu oponente. Porque ya sabía que compartíamos la misma emoción ante esos enfrentamientos rutinarios; aunque aún no pudiera darle un nombre.

Y te empecé a conocer. No al guerrero. Sino a Camus. Empecé por caminar a tu lado al final de las prácticas, bromeando mientras te limitabas a mirarme exasperado. Ah, ¡que gratificante me resultaba el sacarte de tus casillas! Luego, se vinieron las tardes juntos, en silencio tú, sonriendo yo. Amigos. Mientras algo en mi interior se movía, provocándome tu cercanía algo parecido a aquello que surgía sólo en las batallas. Una emoción contenida, un palpitar acelerado, un deseo camuflado de amistad.

Lo siguiente que supe era que te marchabas. Así de pronto. De golpe. Y me sentí extrañamente vacío. Absurdo, torturándome al pensar que para ti no era más que otro compañero más. Ese día no me despedí, simplemente te vi partir desde la lejanía, escondido. Volteaste y temporalmente creía que me veías, pero más bien buscabas algo. O quizás a alguien. No lo supe, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo como algo en mi pecho se oprimía y mi corazón se hacía pedazos. Era la sensación de perder a un igual, me decía. Perdona, pero era sólo un niño.

El tiempo pasó, y los recuerdos perdieron un poco su nitidez. No por eso caían en el olvido, te diré. El gusto por ganar estaba ahí, pero parecía que hubiera perdido fuerza. Como si estuviera sumido en un sopor indefinido, como en un sueño. Ciertas veces me descubrí mirando hacia el infinito. La nada. Soledad, la palabra más cercana. Y...crecí.

El invierno dio paso a la primavera, y luego llegó el verano. Días largos preguntándome si estarías bien en Siberia, si me extrañarías, si tendrías frío o si tu soledad sería tan pesada como la mía. Días largos, recordando tu rostro. Días calurosos con noches pesadas. Noches de insomnio, algunas. Otras demasiado vividas. Crecí. Y perdí la inocencia en noches sin luna ni estrellas. Noches pesadas, donde el calor corporal tomaba forma, presa del deseo. Con un solo pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza. Crecí. Y creciste también.

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo mis ropas de entrenamiento. Una mirada en el espejo, mientras intento secar un poco mi cabello empapado. Hace ya dos meses que regresaste. Como todo un hombre. Tu cuerpo definido, tus músculos discretamente desarrollados. Tu rostro enmarcado por la decisión, aún más frío, más distante, más altivo. El sólo pensar en ti altera mis sentidos y puedo ver esa mirada nuevamente en mis pupilas, frente a mi reflejo. Y puedo ver como otras partes de mi cuerpo reaccionan rápidamente. Una sonrisa torcida, imaginando mil escenas diferentes para saciar mi sed. Para provocarte. Para marcarte.

Pero debo apurarme. Como puedo controlo mis impulsos y echo a correr, sabiendo que si tardo más no podré responder por mí mismo. Corro escalones abajo, para llegar al área de entrenamiento. Llego temprano, para variar; aunque no más que tú, que ya esperas de pie, erguido y orgulloso, un tanto pedante además. Me miras y quiero imaginar que sonríes, mientras saludo con un movimiento de mano. Pronto llegan los faltantes y se hacen las parejas.

"Camus con Milo". Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar que me tocará contigo. Ahora te tengo a mi merced. Es cierto que creciste, pero yo lo hice aún más. Un poco más alto y musculoso; lo sé y lo sabes cuando arqueas tu ceja derecha levemente. Te dedico una sonrisa de lado, un tanto cautivadora...espero. Te pones enfrente de mí a una distancia prudencial y la señal es hecha.

Un roce. Un golpe directo al estómago y un movimiento para esquivarlo, apenas a tiempo. Otro roce. Tu piel me quema. Me electrifica. Como tu mirada cuando éramos niños. Una patada de mi parte y un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tu aroma se esparce en el aire a medida que tus movimientos se hacen más veloces. Y, ahí está. Ese brillo que parece fuego en tus ojos antes fríos. La adrenalina y el vértigo que se despiertan y se instalan en mi cuerpo. Otra patada, ahora tuya. Mi mano en el piso mientras mi posición me permite observarte en un ángulo totalmente diferente pero igual de favorable. Tu cabello al viento, jugando con el mío. Mezclándose. La determinación, cuando me tomas del brazo para elevarme, fallando estrepitosamente. Ahora rodeo tu cintura, por detrás, y te aprisiono contra mí.

Puedo sentir tu corazón acelerarse, mientras intentas liberarte de mi agarre. Tu espalda en contacto total con mi dorso. Ya deberías saber que no te dejaré ganar. El aire se tensa y tú con él. Volteas tu cara levemente hacia mí y, como en cámara lenta, sonríes abiertamente. Tan cerca. Tu respiración choca contra mi cara, cálida a pesar de todo. De repente, cierras los ojos y todo pasa demasiado rápido. Tus labios se unen a los míos en un beso húmedo y breve. Apenas entreabro mi boca cuando ya has terminado el contacto, dejándome expuesto ante ti. Sin querer he soltado el agarre y aprovechas para lanzarme contra el piso en un golpe certero.

Te miro desde el suelo y, olvidando que estamos rodeados, me pongo en pie y ahora soy yo el que te empuja hasta terminar encima de ti. Me miras entre molesto y complacido, como si previeras mi reacción. Mis manos están apretando las tuyas mientras mis labios terminan lo que tu empezaste, aunque de manera más agresiva, quizás. Me quemas. Mi piel se impacienta ante al contacto y mi cuerpo responde. El tuyo parece sincronizarse a mis latidos acelerados y tu boca viaja hasta mi oreja. Mi respiración entrecortada choca contra tu cuello. Tus ojos brillan. Y la sensación es infinitamente mejor que cualquier pelea. Mil veces mayor. Asfixiante.

Las miradas se funden, mi mano bajando por tus pectorales. Los susurros que se han vuelto rítmicos, constantes. El mundo que desaparece, perdiéndose simplemente. Los demás no existen y somos solo dos. Tu boca gime, mientras cargo mi peso sobre ti. Tus ojos atraviesan mi alma y tocan más allá. Sin embargo, algo me trae de regreso a la realidad y nos separamos, dolorosamente.

¿Qué si el amor es pasión? Claro que sí. La pasión por verte, el deseo de tocarte. Pero también la preocupación por ti, la desesperación de no poder protegerte como quisiera. La condena que nos separa, al tiempo que nos une incluso más. La sincronía de nuestros cuerpos, el calor de las miradas. La dulce agonía del silencio.

Te pones en pie y me tienes una mano, jalando hacia delante. El apretón dura solo un poco más de lo común. "Empate", me dices de una manera tan poco usual que no puedo evitar morderme los labios, aún impregnados de tu sabor. Me apresuro a alcanzarte cuando me doy cuenta que te alejas y ya vas camino a Aries. Camino a tu lado, subiendo los escalones. A tu lado, como lo haré de ahora en adelante. Ya has firmado, Camus. Y librarse de alguien como yo no es nada fácil, así que te recomiendo no intentarlo. Al llegar a Escorpión me miras de reojo, con una ligera insinuación; supongo que ahora pasaré menos tiempo en mi templo.

¿Qué si el amor es pasión? Sí, pero eso es sólo la punta del iceberg que eres tú. Ya terminará por ceder todo lo demás, mientras ataco...sutilmente. Y esta vez, no vas a ganar.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Me salió más largo que los anteriores; espero les haya gustado!

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Shura: El amor es perdón

Aquí el séptimo:** Shura. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Yaoi y Angst, casi tirando a poético. Un tanto extraño, además. Ya están advertidos. Situado en la batalla entre Shura y Shiryu.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es perdón.**

Subo tan rápido que no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya. Simplemente cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Cierro los ojos...y te veo. De pie frente a mí, con esa mirada tan serena y al mismo tiempo penetrante que te caracteriza. Como entonces, hace ya tanto tiempo. Hace tanto tiempo, pero aún recuerdo cada una de tus facciones como si te hubiera despedido ayer. Mis sueños se encargan de recordármelas continuamente.

Recuerdo mi mano, justa e impecable, caer sobre ti. Transformándome de tu amigo a tu verdugo. Ejecutando, desde una perspectiva lejana, aquella orden en completa devoción. Ilusamente. Creyendo, o deseando creer, que era correcto. Adecuado. Con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor indescriptible en el fondo de mi interior. Aquél que quedaría tan vacío como tu templo. Aquél, cubierto absurdamente con una armadura encargada de proteger otro armazón. Vacío.

Cierro los ojos, anhelando encontrarme contigo allá, a donde voy. Aunque lo dudo bastante, seguro el sitio no es el mismo. El calor empieza a ser insoportable, a pesar de que ya me he despojado de mi armadura. La he dejado con ese tonto. Ese tonto que fue capaz de enseñarme la verdad. Ahora todas las piezas han encajado y no sé, no entiendo, cómo no pude verlo desde antes; yo que juraba ser tu mejor amigo...sencillamente te fallé.

Le he dejado en libertad, después de entender que me he equivocado estrepitosamente. Siempre me vanaglorié de ser el más fiel a Athena, pero sin darme cuenta dejé de ser fiel a mí mismo. Olvidé lo más importante: hacerle caso a mi corazón. Me duele el no haber dudado, el no haber siquiera hablado contigo, haberme alejado así, de golpe. La culpa se acumula en mi interior, a medida que el calor se hace más y más potente.

Aún, en las noches, podía ver tu rostro, tan tranquilo y sereno. En aquellas noches largas y pesadas, de insomnio, veía las sonrisas que compartiste sólo conmigo; aquellos momentos que aún atesoro en mi memoria y que ahorita regresan con tanta nitidez que se me hace imposible ver algo más.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, mientras la imaginación se empeña en jugar al presentarme tantos escenarios tan agradables como quiméricos. Ilusiones de lo que pude haber sido, espejismos de lo que fue. Espejismos que se deslavan, para comprobar que sigo solo, sumido en la soledad de tu partida.

El silencio aquí es pesado, mucho mayor que aquél que predominó en mis pensamientos después de tu partida. Mucho mayor que aquél que viví al perder mi alma, contigo. Porque cuando ejecute tu condena, también morí. Poco a poco, consumido por la culpa y la decepción. Quisiera que lo supieras de algún modo.

Pero me supongo un imposible, seguro tu estarás en Elíseos, donde el campo es verde y el cielo no podría ser más azul. Mi lugar será otro, aunque lo que realmente me pesa es el no poder verte una vez más. Verte y decir aquello que he ensayado tantas veces, en silencio. A solas, con esa mirada que se refleja en mis pupilas. Esa mirada que es sólo mi alma, desde el espejo, que suplica.

Quisiera contarte todas las veces que soñé con tu nombre en mi boca. Con ese eco que clamaba en mi interior y que decidí ignorar, creyendo que hacia lo correcto. Contarte las veces que permanecí despierto, mirando el alba. Estático. Recordando las conversaciones que teníamos durante aquellos atardeceres, ya lejanos. Estático, sintiendo la lluvia calando hasta los huesos; mezclándose con esas lágrimas silenciosas que escapaban sin piedad. Sintiéndome desangrar, aunque ya no tuviera más gotas para derramar.

Me cuesta entender que en algún momento nuestros caminos se cruzaron, para después separarse por completo. Me cuesta darme cuenta que no fui tan fiel ni firme como hubiera deseado; quedando todo reducido a cenizas en un instante. Torpemente, se me escapó entre los dedos. Igual que la felicidad.

Ahora que de nada vale una escultura sin sentido, cuando yo mismo borré el motivo de mi existencia. De mi alegría, de mi esperanza. Yo, que perdí en el baúl de los recuerdos lo poco que tenía; volviéndome sombra al asestar ese último golpe. Aunque en el fondo suplicaba, imploraba, que todo fuera un sueño.

Mi cuerpo va quedando atrás, en una sensación un tanto placentera y liberante. Casi lo puedo sentir desaparecer, perder consistencia y volverse volátil. Etéreo. Tenue. Como tú. El calor me cobija y de pronto siento sueño, a diferencia de hace tantos años. Se siente tan reconfortante, me pregunto si eso habrás sentido tú. Ese calor tan extraño y purificante que calma mi sed, que adormece mi mente y redime mi alma.

Subo mi mirada al firmamento, para contemplar aquellas estrellas que he mirado tantas veces atrás. Tu constelación. Ojalá mis pensamientos no se pierdan en el aire y lleguen íntegros a Elíseos. Ojalá mi voz sea recordada por tus oídos, y entiendas mi lamento. Que esto para mí no es una derrota, sino todo lo contrario. Ya he ganado.

Que mi voz viaje a ti, iluminando por lo pronto mi camino. Convirtiéndome en polvo de estrellas, para estar de algún modo a tu lado. Pronto desapareceré del todo, extinguiéndose mi cosmos; pero extrañamente me siento más liviano, y no es porque mi cuerpo material termine por consumirse. Me siento...tranquilo. Los latidos se apagan con rapidez y quizás ya son sólo el recuerdo de lo que existió alguna vez; pero ahora suenan mucho mejor. Y entiendo.

"Perdóname, Aioros". Que a Elíseos lleguen mis palabras. Libres como el viento. Atadas a memorias añejas, a esperanzas y sueños. Que te acompañen en cualquier viaje, que te encuentren y te roben, quizás, un beso. Un suspiro. Un lágrima o un silencio.

"Perdóname". Suspiro. Desaparezco. Perdóname, Aioros. Que yo ya lo he hecho.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Me ha costado trabajo escribir sobre Shura, es demasiado complejo! Pero al final, me ha gustado como quedó, aunque sea corto, así que lo subí exactamente como terminé. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.

Ah! Shura asume que Aioros está en Elíseos, por eso sus palabras.

Ya vamos a la mitad! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia. =)

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	8. Saga: El amor es esperanza

Les traigo el capi ocho:** Saga. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Ninguna, extrañamente. Tenía otra idea en la cabeza, pero al final resultó así. Son dos escenas diferentes, la primera al final de las doce casas, la segunda después de Hades. Espero sea de su agrado.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es esperanza.**

Despierto, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y los músculos un poco rígidos. Estoy en el templo principal, a solas. A solas, por el momento. Sé que pronto regresará y volverá a tomar las cuerdas de la marioneta en que me he convertido. Me cuesta moverme y me siento un poco perdido, simplemente no sé qué hacer. A lo lejos, veo el reloj encendido aunque solo queda una llama prendida. Piscis. Entiendo a la perfección lo que eso significa, y no puedo evitar alegrarme. Toda esta historia terminará pronto, espero. Esta historia que veo desde afuera, como si alguien más me la contara, en partes. Un simple espectador más. Hay un par de fragmentos que no termino por entender del todo, probablemente consecuencia de ser sólo un títere.

Me incorporo totalmente y, con pasos un tanto pesados, camino por el recinto. Mis ropas no me corresponden, me sientan holgadas y extrañas; al igual que todo lo demás. Los pecados se acumulan en una lista demasiado larga, que ni siquiera es culpa mía...creo. Eso o estoy completamente loco, cosa que tampoco dudaría.

Mi propio cuerpo me asquea y lo siento sucio, está demasiado manchado. Manchas rojas, de sangre. Pero eso terminará pronto. Creo que lo sabe también, nunca se había alejado tanto tiempo. Apenas unos minutos, pero me da la sensación de poder respirar. De ser libre, al menos en sueños. Quimeras.

El fuego azul danza ante mí, debilitándose. Igual que aquél ejército que tan diligentemente ha construido, y que poco a poco va cayendo. Guerreros que han dado su vida por una causa irreal, inexistente. Otros han recapacitado a tiempo. Otros vieron la verdad desde antes. Y yo...yo detrás de todo. Marioneta. Ejecutor. Culpable.

Aún recuerdo esos tiempos de antaño, donde todo parecía tan diferente. Me duele ver como todo ha cambiado, y aquellos sueños han quedado en el olvido, convertidos en polvo. Sinceramente, solo espero poder descansar ya, estoy tan agotado que no puedo dar un paso más.

De repente, algo me quita el aliento. Es un cosmos cálido, reconfortante. Es Ella. Su calor penetra en lo más profundo de mi alma, calmando mi ansiedad. Aún cuando está luchando por su propia vida me está dando fuerzas, consolándome. Cubriendo mi soledad con su simple presencia.

Incluso, me infunde algo más...Esperanza. Casi puedo escuchar su voz diciendo que todo irá bien; que aún se puede luchar. Casi puedo mirar sus ojos y perderme en ellos, soñando. Sonrío. Ya había olvidado esa sensación tan placentera. Sonrío y me siento fuerte. Fuerte para enfrentarme a lo que sea necesario. Para enfrentarlo a él. Para lo que venga.

Le siento acercarse y sé que regresa; pronto toma posesión de este cuerpo que me abandona, que se entrega a él. Mientras, el sopor habitual no parece tan pesado y me siento vivo todavía. No dormido, no ausente. Veo todo en cámara lenta, pensando en toda la sangre que ya ha sido derramada. Camus, Shura, Death Mask, Afrodita. Demasiada sangre. Y él, él que parece alimentarse de eso. Y yo, yo que me rompo más a cada instante...

Pero algo pasa y hoy, hoy él se rompe conmigo. Lo veo fragmentarse, frente a Ella. Y sé que puedo. Despierto totalmente de ese letargo. Fuerte, quizás como nunca. Él lucha, Ella lucha y yo, yo también lo hago. Lentamente mi cabello cambia a su tono natural, mis ojos muestran sus tonalidades y mi cuerpo vuelve a ser mío. Soy libre. Y estoy en sus brazos.

Ella me cobija, y me mira fijamente. Casi de manera anhelante, puedo decir. Tan dulce, tan entregada, tan sincera. Y termino por quebrarme en mil pedazos. Puedo sentir esos pequeños trozos en que se ha convertido mi alma. Al mismo tiempo entiendo su súplica: todo estará bien. Me da esperanzas, algo que me faltó en tanto tiempo, que creí extinguido. Esperanza. Quizás no todo esté completamente perdido. Quizá...

Y me decido. Lo hago de una sola vez y sin dudar; aún con ese brillo en mi interior. Aún con esa voz que me promete algo mejor. La vida se me escapa en un suspiro, y me permito verme vulnerable. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas; las de Ella por las propias. Se mezclan al final, volviéndose una; dulcemente amargas. Su cosmos me abraza. Y duermo.

Duermo, con la esperanza de un reinicio. Para todos. Para mí.

o.o.o.o.o.o

La piedra ha caído, haciéndose añicos y liberándonos de una vez. Les miro, ahí, inconscientes a mi lado. Me duelen las muñecas, mientras trato de ponerme en pie con dificultad. Demasiado tiempo atrapados, creo. Realmente no lo sé, hace mucho que perdí la noción de esa palabra. Tiempo. Que fluye, desesperadamente rápido. Pudo haber sido un día, un mes o un año.

Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Ahora estamos juntos. Pasamos por todo juntos, volviéndonos más unidos, más fuertes. Volviéndonos una unidad, un solo ente. Quizás esa era la verdadera razón de nuestro castigo: comprendernos, unirnos, perdonarnos. Estimarnos, y ¿por qué no? crear lazos...querernos. Y fuimos uno, durante todo ese tiempo, no sólo físicamente. Fuimos uno. Sus pensamientos me alimentaban y me protegían de la inmensa condena que es la soledad; me dieron esperanzas. Sus cosmos, apenas latentes, cobijaron el mío y juntos fuimos fuertes. Juntos somos fuertes. Para lo que venga.

Entonces, siento su cosmos y La veo. Una vez más me tiene en su regazo. Es increíble como casi una niña puede ser tanto al mismo. Demasiado. Su calor me atrapa y me atrae hacia sí. Casi puedo sentir como mi cuerpo obedece y hago algo que quizás no debo hacer: le abrazo. Mis ojos esmeralda se cierran y me dejo llevar por esa sensación tan relajante. Sus manos en mi espalda, sus palabras en mi mente. Esperanza. Lo que Ella me ha infundido. Nos ha infundido. La mejor demostración de amor que he tenido en esta vida. O en todas, mejor dicho. Se separa y me mira nuevamente.

Sí, queda un largo camino por recorrer. Sí, habrá que empezar desde cero. Relaciones rotas, charlas pendientes, compromisos por cumplir. Sueños que reconstruir. Pero, mientras tengamos esperanza, todo será posible.

Me sonríe y se pone en pie, sin decir nada más que una frase que me llega al alma. "Bienvenido otra vez, Saga". Los demás están despertando y seguramente querrá estar ahí para cada uno. Mis lágrimas empañan mi visión, pero me percato que el cuerpo que está a mi lado se mueve levemente. Kanon.

La llama se mueve, titilante, en mi interior. Despertando, ante el miedo de lo desconocido, la incertidumbre de lo que vendrá. Pero, mientras haya esperanza seré fuerte y lucharé, contra lo que sea necesario. Soñaré. Mientras haya esperanza sé que todo estará bien.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

¿Qué puedo decir? Yo amo la escena de Saga al final de las Doce Casas! Me pareció uno de los mejores momentos y bueno, quise hacer algo con eso. Ah, este capi explica las acciones de Saga con Kanon, en el primero.

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	9. Death Mask: El amor es necesidad

El capi nueve:** Death Mask. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Yaoi. Situado después del Hades, suponiendo nuevamente que todos han regresado.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es necesidad.**

- Te quiero.

Silencio. ¿Qué puedo decirte después de semejante declaración? Digo, no es que me sorprenda, pero definitivamente no lo tenía pensado. Te tomo de la mano y la aprieto levemente. No digo nada y aún así sonríes. ¿Qué esperas?

Te separas lentamente de mi cuerpo, aún desnudo. Te incorporas de la cama y te metes en la ducha; dentro de una media hora te irás a tu templo, en medio de la noche; sin ser visto por nadie. Sin dejar rastro siquiera de tu visita. Debo admitir que eso me molesta un poco, pero sólo un poco.

Mientras oigo el agua caer miro esas paredes tan cambiadas, que parecen ya haber olvidado aquellos tiempos. Ahora están vacías, pero de alguna manera empiezo a verlas más atrayentes que antes. Todavía conservo un trofeo, por cierto. El mejor de todos. Joder, que ya empiezo a sonar dulce, anota un punto a tu favor.

La primera vez que lo hice fue por miedo, casi instinto más bien. Ahí estaba, la primera orden para un asesino, la sangre agolpándose en mis venas, el olor a sangre en la habitación. Ahí estabas, aún aturdido, incluso más blanco de lo normal, debido a la impresión. Y yo, que me sentí misteriosamente relajado. Esa vez te quedaste a dormir en mi templo, sin fuerzas para llegar al tuyo. Vomitaste varias veces. Yo te sentía caer a lo más hondo...conmigo. La colección comenzó.

Cuando sales, el agua escurre entre tus cabellos celestes, dándoles un aire inocente que, de antemano, sé que no tienes. Tu mirada te delata, igual que esos movimientos sensuales de tus caderas. Miro hacia otro lado, para no perderme. Te necesito. Así de fácil.

- Te veré en la mañana.- Me dices, después de tomar tu pantalón y meterte la camisa, que se pega a tu cuerpo mojado.

Asiento, con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Nunca he sido de muchas palabras, pero eso parece no importarte. Supongo que ya me conoces demasiado bien, después de más de una vida a mi lado.

Más veces siguieron. El templo pronto se llenó con esos rostros de expresión indefinida. Cada vez fue más sencillo, cada vez lo hacía de manera más inconsciente. Me relajaba, me liberaba. Era como un grifo que dejaba escapar la culpa, volviéndola placer. Él mismo placer que sentí al hacerte mío.

Tu aura me envuelve y, por instantes, me hipnotiza. Sé lo que piensan los demás de mí, o lo que pensaron alguna vez; incluso puedo sentir la aprensión en sus miradas, de vez en cuando. Pero tú eres caso aparte; nunca vi miedo en tus pupilas cuando me mirabas. Tal vez por eso me resultas un tanto intrigante.

Eso y la rara y letal mezcla de dulzura y lujuria que te define. Dices que eres mi ejecutor, mi sombra; yo digo que sencillamente somos "nosotros". Porque, las cosas han cambiado y aunque me cueste admitirlo en voz alta, reconozco lo que eres para mí. Eres mi droga. Me das la vida y al mismo tiempo me aniquilas.

Me aniquilas aún más cuando susurras esas palabras, suavemente, antes de marcharte. O después de entregarte. O entre sueños, que es incluso peor. Eso me cala en lo más hondo, porque yo no puedo responderte. No con palabras, al menos. Sin embargo, volvería a repetir mi historia si fuera necesario, sólo por ti. Volvería sobre mis pasos mil veces, y otras tantas. Lo sabes.

El primer beso vino solo. Por impulso, un impulso animal que pocas veces aparecía pero que era imposible de ignorar. Necesidad. Luego, respondiste. Tu sangre cálida se acoplaba a la mía, demasiado fría. Tu mirada temblaba, como la de mis víctimas. Tu corazón, acelerado como el mío. Y la maravillosa sensación de adrenalina. Como cuando caes en un pozo sin fondo. Sí, la misma que sentía cada vez que iba al Yomotsu.

Te encamino a la entrada de mi templo y mientras te veo partir saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo. Al instante, la sensación de libertad entra hasta mis pulmones, para después salir expulsada en forma de humo. Lo único que logra calmarme al ver tu partida. Necesidad.

Lo entendí cuando peleé contra ese inepto Dragón; aunque supongo que desde antes lo sabía. Fue lo único que me dolió. Al separarme de ti solamente estaba esperando que llegaras también. Egoísta, claro. Hasta que volviste a mí. Pensabas lo mismo. Sentías lo mismo.

Todavía puedo ver tu figura subir rápidamente las escaleras que separan tu templo del mío. En la mañana nadie se enterará de nuestro encuentro; y aunque sé que quisieras que fuera algo abierto, te muerdes los labios para no pronunciar mi nombre en pláticas indiscretas. Discreto, quién lo diría.

Me seguiste. Me seguiste siempre, sin dudar, sin pestañear. Mi cuerpo te llamaba y tu, obediente, acudías. Admito que al inicio me fastidió; después no tanto. Incluso me sorprendió el haber aceptado la petición de Shion tan fácilmente; dirán que me han cambiado por otro. Quizás sí porque, de pronto, recomenzar no pareció tan mala idea.

Cuando regreso a mi cama, para descansar un poco, sigo pensando en ti. Ahora ya no podré dormir, como sucede en numerosas ocasiones. Tus ojos aparecen cada vez que cierro los míos, y es algo tan persistente como el olor del cigarro en mis dedos.

Creo que es patológico, porque apenas supero una fijación cuando me aparece otra. Incluso peor, se incrementa constantemente. Debo de empezar a preocuparme porque los demás escuchen este monólogo, en definitiva. ¿Quién diría que en mi podría despertar semejante sentimiento? Ni yo mismo.

Pero, a final de cuentas ¿qué es? Quizás sea la costumbre de tenerte a mi lado, quizás es porque poseerte es la única manera que se me ocurrió para callarte. Admítelo, hablas demasiado; al menos hablas por los dos. No, la verdad lo hice para alivianar tu carga y sofocar tus miedos. Y los míos. Olvidar todo, menos tu cara.

Los cambios vinieron. Siempre apoyé al más fuerte, al más poderoso. A final de cuentas, el poder movía el mundo; así que regresamos al Santuario. Una nueva vida, otra vez. Olvidé los rostros, limpié las paredes. Dolorosa y completamente. Pero conservé mi mejor premio, el más codiciado, a mi lado. Más unido a mí que nunca. Quizás, el poder no sea lo mejor de todo.

Y, ya que estamos en esto; debo decir que eres la mejor posesión que tengo. Ya lo has dicho, eres mío. Mi trofeo; pero también mi necesidad. Espero solamente que no te canses un día de mí. Coloco mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras miro fijamente hacia el techo, pensando. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Y hablar. Que si bien no soy de muchas palabras, sí puedo decir un par cuando es necesario. Trago saliva. "Mañana será un día largo" pienso, antes de caer dormido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bien, DM es...diferente. Pensé en este capi cuando escribí el de Afro y mientras me preguntaba si alguna vez había existido algo así como una declaración entre ellos. Me di cuenta que realmente no era necesario...pero quizás DM sí hiciera algo al respecto.

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	10. Aioria: El amor es valentía

Ya vamos en la recta final!

Con ustedes, el capi diez:** Aioria. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Nada, no yaoi. Ubicado después del hades. Estuve pensando mucho para Aioria, al principio era un lemmoncito pero creo que no se me dan muy bien, así que lo reescribí y quedó este.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es valentía.**

Traidor. Así es como te han catalogado durante tantos años. Una simple palabra bastó para marcarte...y a mi contigo. Traidor. El señalamiento, el odio, el más puro rencor. Aquello que me cala y me ahoga, que me sigue a todas partes como una sombra. La duda que emerge y causa suspicacia, desconfianza hacia mí. Tu hermano.

Ahora mismo me encuentro solo, caminando entre las ruinas que están atrás del Santuario. El único lugar donde podía, antaño, respirar aire puro; sin aquella aura de sospecha que se levantaba a mi paso. Mis manos están ocultas en mis bolsillos, mientras no puedo evocar esos días donde todo era tan diferente. Donde tu nombre era sinónimo de entrega y justicia. El héroe del cuento. Yo, tu orgulloso hermano.

Me siento pesadamente sobre una de las piedras, sintiendo la tierra bajo mis pies. Recordando cuando todo parecía sencillo y el verdadero motivo de obtener la armadura era para verte erguido de satisfacción y suficiencia. Cuando todo lo que hacía era para hacerme merecedor de ser precisamente eso...tu hermano. Pasé tantas noches en vela, entrenando, estudiando, preparándome, para alcanzar eso que, según yo, me daría valía no ante los ojos de los demás, sino ante los tuyos.

Ahora, sencillamente no sé qué hacer. O donde comenzar. Ni siquiera sé si realmente es el inicio o sólo es la continuación de algo que ha quedado estancado, oxidado por los años, dañado. Quizás podría empezar por decirte las veces que, en silencio, te extrañé; en la soledad prematura de un niño que no entendía de razones. En el miedo de decir tu nombre cuando para todos eras sólo una mentira, un traidor. En el desconsuelo de luchar contra el amor fraternal y la admiración, porque no se puede admirar a aquél que ha engañado.

Dime si está mal el haberte odiado y maldecir tu existencia cuando las miradas de rencor y de desconfianza caían sobre mí; de vivir a tu sombra, siempre tratando de demostrar que era diferente, a pesar que el espejo me recordara lo iguales que podíamos llegar a ser.

El aire empieza a enfriar, igual que mi cariño paulatinamente se fue apagando. Se consumió, como el fuego en el más crudo invierno. Y ahora...ahora vuelves. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanta sangre, de tantas batallas; con tu honor restaurado y tu orgullo en alto. Vuelve aún más imponente, aún más héroe.

Una historia digna de contar, un hombre excepcional. Perfecto, a los ojos de tantos. Y yo, yo que soy tu hermano, que debería de estar contento y radiante por tu regreso, no sé que sentir. Las emociones se mezclan y me impiden ver con claridad. Las sombras regresan y te siento cada instante más lejano. Tengo ganas de abrazarte y decirte: "Mírame, soy todo un hombre". Tengo ganas de decirte que te he extrañado, que he pensado en ti a lo largo de los años; pero sería sólo una parte de la verdad, camuflada. Mentiría.

Mi corazón palpita fuerte cuando te observo a lo lejos, y me dan ganas de reclamarte tu abandono, como un niño. Me dan ganas de gritarte lo mucho que sufrí al ser marginado por tu culpa. ¿Por tu culpa? Realmente no. Y ahí aparece nuevamente, quizás nada de lo que haga sea suficiente para dejar de ser "el hermano" y volverme yo mismo. Quizás siempre esté condenado a una eterna comparación contigo. Aioros. Mi hermano.

El frío se siente, la nieve se avecina. Las luces empiezan a brillar. Como todas las verdades surgen a pesar de cualquier intento vano por asfixiarlas. En aquellos tiempos, algo en mi interior me decía, casi me gritaba, que no era cierto. Que tu serías incapaz de fallarle a Athena. De fallarme a mí. Ese algo llamado esperanza que no abandona a los niños, pero puede olvidar a un adolescente. Pues bien, al poco tiempo lo olvidé. Olvidé las noches que pasaste en vela, cuidándome. Olvidé las sonrisas que sólo a mí me destinabas cuando hacia algo bien. O cuando hacía alguna travesura. Olvidé el tiempo que dedicaste a mis entrenamientos cuando bien pudiste estar con otra persona. Sí, también lo sé.

Y ahora vuelves. A pesar de que él te ha buscado, prefieres marcar distancia para intentar acercarte, dubitativo, a mí. Como todo un buen hermano. Mientras yo rehúyo tu mirada, tan igual a la mía, y no sé como corresponderte. ¿Debería abrazarte? A veces siento que es lo que más deseo, mirarte y sonreírte, recuperar el tiempo que se ha escapado entre las manos. Hacerte feliz a cambio de todo el sufrimiento que ya pasaste. ¿Qué me detiene?

Me siento tan cobarde al no poder hacer nada. Yo, que siempre me he jactado de ser fuerte, de ser valiente. No puedo...no puedo. Mis pies se niegan a avanzar en tu dirección, a pesar que a veces he pasado las noches imaginando como acercarme. Mil frases trilladas pasan por mi cabeza, cada una más ridícula que la anterior. Mi sonrisa se vuelve fingida con el paso del día y el peso se vuelve más tangible, más presente.

Y ella. Ella observa todo, sin decir nada. Sin reclamos como lo han hecho varios ya. Sin exigencias, sin preguntas qué podrían resultar imposibles de responder. Se dedica a observar y pasarme sus dedos por el cabello rizado tan parecido al tuyo. Se conforma con entrelazar su mano con la mía, en completo silencio. "Adelante", me dice. "Estoy contigo", parece susurrarme con cada una de sus caricias, cálidas y embriagantes. Y me devuelve la valentía con solo un beso. Un roce sencillo, escueto.

Su calor calma el frío invernal que se manifiesta en forma de copos. Me calma también después de liberarme, mientras reposo sumido en sus brazos. Reposo, recordando que precisamente fue ella quien me sacó del fondo en el que estaba sumergido, quien me rescató y me hizo entender, después de tanto tiempo. Ella y esa calidez que emanaba de su ser, ella que me hizo amarla aún sin conocer su rostro. Que me hizo imaginar cada una de sus líneas, dejando rezagado aquello que me aniquilaba. Ella, que se fue metiendo por cada poro de mi cuerpo, arraigándose, clavándose. Ella...tan inevitablemente parecida a ti.

En silencio, sus ojos se cruzan con los míos. Brillan. Queman. Me dan valentía, para hacer aquello que vengo evitando y que ahora se vuelve apremiante. Porque quizás me he guardado un par de palabras que he querido decirte, sin poder hacerlo. Cobarde, tontamente, porque sé que nunca me despreciarías y aún así me he escudado en ello. Pero hoy, al menos en este instante, me siento confiado nuevamente. Incluso alegre, esperanzado.

Me suelto de sus brazos, acariciando una vez más esa cara que sólo yo conozco; correspondiendo a una mirada que es sólo mía, con un amor que promete y espera; y me da valentía. La suelto y sonrío. Con la adrenalina de la emoción fluyendo por mi cuerpo.

Por hoy, dejo las frases trilladas a un lado de los miedos, abandonados; las dudas y los reclamos en el cajón. Dejo la coraza olvidada también y me muestro como soy, ni más ni menos. Y, despacio, me encamino hacia tu templo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Como ven, intenté profundizar un poco en los sentimientos de Aioria hacia su hermano, que yo creo debieron haberle causado todo un caos interno en algunas ocasiones. Además quise tocar un poco la relación con Marín, espero haberlo logrado.

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	11. Mü: El amor es fidelidad

El capi once: **Mü. **

**Advertencias del capi:** Otra vez, no yaoi. Ubicado justo al inicio del Hades. Un capi un tanto denso, al menos a mi parecer.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es fidelidad.**

Lo supe. Lo supe incluso antes de ver tu rostro; tu presencia resulta inconfundible para mí. No sólo es el cosmos, sino los orígenes que nos unen. Es esa capacidad de poder presentir tu presencia en cualquier lado; la misma que me hizo alejarme del Santuario al notar tu ausencia. Quizás para los demás podría pasar desapercibido, o quizás decidieron aceptarlo así, dejándose llevar por otros motivos que hasta ahora no termino de comprender bien.

Pero yo...yo noté tu partida de inmediato. Fue el despertar en medio de la noche con una sensación agobiante de ansiedad. No sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba, todavía era un niño; pero aún así me armé de valentía y, tomando las pocas pertenencias que tenía, partí.

Ahora, esa misma sensación vertiginosa reapareció al encontrarte. A ti, que fuiste como un padre para mí, mi guía, mi maestro. Uno de los míos. Te muestras ante mí, joven y altivo, en todo tu esplendor; como antes. Tus ojos me buscan y encuentran mi mirada. No puedo evitar conmocionarme y postrarme a tus pies. Me pides respeto, fidelidad. ¿Cómo no dártelos?

Terminé en Jamir por mi propio pie. No recuerdo bien cómo, supongo que sencillamente la sangre me guío. Mi sangre. La tuya. De ambos. Porque nunca terminaste de abandonarme por completo, porque quedo ese remanente que guardaba en el fondo, como un tesoro. Ese algo que terminó por llevarme a donde se encontraba aquél amigo y compañero de armas del que tanto me habías hablado: Dohko de Libra. Su cosmos me mostró al camino al darse cuenta, como yo, que habías muerto. Él me dio asilo, mostrándome la verdad; dándome el impulso que necesité en ese tiempo. Un gran maestro, debo decir; ahora entiendo el respeto y el cariño con el que te expresabas. Pero no podía quedarme en los Cinco Picos; ahora era un prófugo.

No vienes solo, ya crucé un par de palabras con aquellos que te acompañan. Pero tú, tú no me tienes que decir nada para entender aquello que los trae nuevamente. Los vigilan, también lo he notado; al igual que ese sufrimiento que vienes cargando por tener que jugar de este modo, por tener que dejar esta batalla en otras manos mientras tu paso por aquí es sólo temporal. Lo lamento tanto, quisiera poder quitarte ese peso y decirte que está bien, que yo comprendo. Pero, de momento, no puedo.

Jamir es un lugar un tanto solitario, como ya sabes; pero en las noches, al ver las estrellas, podía sentir toda la energía de los nuestros colapsar y fusionarse con la mía. Algo espectacular, digno de contarse. Algo que me quitaba el aliento y me cobijaba, bajo el brillo nocturno. Sólo eso me recordaba las razones de mi exilio y me daba fuerzas para seguir esperando. Esperando el momento de poder reclamar tu armadura como mía y hacer justicia en tu nombre. Esperando el poder regresar con la frente en alto y limpiar tu honor. Esperando el regreso de Athena.

Perdona si he seguido un poco el juego a tus compañeros, la actuación debe ser creíble para que nadie más intervenga. Ya no quiero más sangre tampoco; pero como es costumbre, los caballeros de bronce no nos dejaran ir solos. Esos niños no entienden que este es nuestro deber, nuestra pelea, nuestro motivo; son demasiado testarudos e impulsivos, demasiado fieles a Athena, cómo yo lo soy a ti. Cómo siempre lo he sido.

¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñabas a reparar armaduras? Apenas fueron un par de veces; pero el verte tan concentrado y apasionado haciéndolo, con esa dedicación que te abstraía del mundo, era maravilloso. Podía casi ver la manera en que te volvías uno con la armadura, la escuchabas, la sanabas. Ella renacía en tus manos, se dejaba hacer. Tu, elevando tu cosmos, le regalabas tus caricias, la venerabas y, luego, sonreías al ver tu obra terminada. Siempre tan perfeccionista y orgulloso que parecías un verdadero artista. Y yo, sencillamente me quedaba sin palabras.

Tomando el cincel me enseñaste, pacientemente. Tu mirada fija en mí, instándome a seguir cada vez que dudaba. Como un padre, como un amigo. Me enseñaste a amar mi trabajo, a ver la magia surgir. Y te idolatré. Te juré fidelidad, Shion de Aries. Hasta la fecha he cumplido.

Realizas tu pedido, con esa voz tan modulada y poderosa que no necesita ser alzada para ser obedecida. Esa voz llena de autoridad, que impone respeto a su paso. Pero ahora lamento negarme, no puedo. ¿Porqué me das esas órdenes? Sabes que no puedo cumplirlas, es demasiado. ¿Tanto así quieres medir mi confianza hacia ti? No deberías de dudar, me conoces.

Cuando encontré a Kiki me sentí aliviado. Aliviado de no estar solo, de no ser el único...el último. Miré a ese pequeño y el hueco que sentía dentro pareció llenarse un poco. La esperanza, la fe, la fidelidad hacia alguien más. Cariño fraternal, si así le quieres llamar. En cierto modo, me recordaba a ti. Me recordaba a nosotros, a nuestra singular relación. Entonces decidí tomarlo bajo mi cuidado, hacer de él un digno caballero. Ser para él todo lo que tú eras para mí. Él, a cambio, calmó mi soledad.

Sé que Dohko llegará pronto, puedo sentir su cosmos viajar hacia acá, cada vez más fuerte y potente. Completamente diferente. Algo ha pasado. Seguramente entiende la situación pues ha dejado el sello de la cascada; después de todo, fueron ustedes los sobrevivientes de la última batalla.

Vi crecer a Kiki con un dejo de nostalgia que se negaba a abandonarme. Le enseñé las bases del manejo del cosmos y la reparación de armaduras; pero yo no soy tú y mi trabajo, aunque bueno, no puede compararse al tuyo. En ciertas ocasiones incluso me enojé conmigo mismo al no poder obtener el resultado que tu hubieses esperado.

Los años pasaron y comprendí que quizás no volvería a verte, aún preguntándome porque no habías hecho nada para defenderte. Para proteger al Santuario. Y me aseguré de hacerlo yo mismo cuando llegó el momento. Cuando ellos prácticamente me encontraron a mí y pude empezar a atar los cabos. Regresé. Cómo tu lo has hecho.

Me encargué de cuidarla, de abrirles camino. Aunque no peleé directamente, pude al menos brindarles una mano ayuda. Curé sus armaduras, de la misma forma que lo hubieras hecho tú. Pensando en ti, en Kiki, en nosotros. En un futuro.

Y ahora, ahora te encuentro nuevamente. Te encuentro y mi corazón salta de alegría, reflejada en mis pupilas aunque mis acciones digan lo contrario. Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido. Simplemente no se necesitan palabras para comunicarnos. Los sentimientos están enlazados y la confianza es mutua. Estoy a tus pies.

Dohko finalmente llega aquí, mientras puedo sentir al mundo entero estremecerse. Sí, la Guerra Santa ha comenzado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

¿Porqué se fue Mü a Jamir? Creo que todo el relato quiso contestar esa pregunta y demostrar la estrecha relación que debió haber existido entre él y Shion, además de como la veía reflejada en la que tenía con Kiki. Mü siempre se me ha hecho difícil, espero les haya gustado.

Pues ya, se acerca el final de este fic...sólo faltan Camus, Shaka y Shion!

Así que, gracias a todos por el apoyo que le han dado, por sus coments y sobretodo gracias por leer!

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	12. Camus: El amor es natural

Con ustedes el capítulo doce: **Camus.**

**Advertencias del capi:** Yaoi. Ubicado en la saga de Hades. Triste? Quizás un poco.

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**El amor es natural.**

Mi corazón palpita violentamente, deteniendo mis pasos. Mi respiración se entrecorta y, de repente, ya no sé quién soy. O en quién me has convertido. Miedo. Esa es la palabra que más se acerca a la sensación que me invade. Miedo de tu reacción al momento de encontrarnos. Miedo de ver tu mirada, siempre viva y alegre, cargada de rencor y desprecio al verme con esta nueva coraza que cubre mi piel. Sapuri.

Sin embargo, el plan está sellado ya. No hay manera en que pueda regresar y el tiempo corre. Mientras, yo desespero por el deseo de verte, de encontrar tu cabello alborotado, y perderme en tu sonrisa; pero al mismo instante tiemblo al pensar en tu rechazo. Una risa irónica y cínica surge de mis labios.

Y no puedo evitarlo. Yo, que antepuse la obligación a todo lo demás, por el simple hecho de que eso no estaba permitido. Porque el calor humano era solo una debilidad, la condena para un caballero. ¿Y los sentimientos? Sencillamente no tenían lugar. Porque atan y limitan; o ciegan y enloquecen.

Así, me labre mi propia coraza. Una firme y seria, fría; para que nadie la pudiera romper y jamás me tomaran por alguien débil. Aunque en el fondo amenazara con congelarme. Sí, las noches son largas y frías en Siberia; pero pueden serlo incluso más cuando no se tiene a nadie con quien compartirlas.

Entonces, llegaste tú. Y, todo se fue a la mierda. Te me acercaste, me tendiste la mano, me sonreíste y sobretodo, te comportaste como un amigo. Esa extraña conexión entre dos personas que no tienen nada de qué hablar, pero aún así lo dicen todo. En esos tiempos no lo entendí. Intenté alejarte, evitar que esa calidez se arraigara en mi interior...y fallé.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estabas dentro. Me descubrí imaginándote, soñándote, llamándote. Lo ignoré. Ignoré esa espontaneidad tuya que me enloquecía y me fastidiaba. Pase por alto la descarga eléctrica que tu sonrisa me causaba cada vez que te acercabas. Quise omitir la frescura que tu aroma traía a cada paso. Hasta que ya no pude más y caí. Irremediablemente.

La coraza se convirtió en eso: sólo una máscara para los demás; mientras algo iba cobrando vida lentamente en mi pecho. Tus manos me rozaban insinuantes en las peleas. Te seguí el juego. Tus ojos buscaban encontrarse con los míos. Te sostuve la mirada. Frialdad contra calidez. Pasión. Tu respiración chocaba en mi cuello, cuando estábamos completamente solos. Mi piel se erizaba respondiendo a tal estímulo. Y fue natural.

Tan natural como el extrañarte cuando estaba lejos, cuando el frío calaba en mi interior y ansiaba tenerte entre mis brazos para llenar ese vacío que cada vez se hacía mayor. Entonces entrenaba con más ahínco, sin decir ni una sola palabra, luchando por apagar eso que surgía con la simple evocación de tu nombre.

Eso que en un principio catalogué como amistad. Y que ahora me negaba a darle nombre, sencillamente para no demostrar que eras mi punto débil. Mi flaqueza. ¿Cómo ocultarlo? Me volvías loco, no sé si de la desesperación al no poder verte o por no ser capaz de comprenderte.

Pero partí. Partí, descubriendo la nostalgia y la melancolía. Añorando las horas que pasamos juntos, simplemente en silencio. Partí, comprendiendo finalmente nuestra obligación, el contrato que habíamos firmado de antemano. Antes que nada, caballeros. Me mentí. Haciéndome daño, haciéndoselos a ellos después. Haciéndotelo a ti.

Cuando regresé ya no me encontré al niño, inocente e inquieto. Creciste, igual que yo. Nuestros cuerpos, inevitablemente, reaccionaron. La misma sonrisa, los mismos ojos. La misma mirada que me desvestía, igual que la mía lo hacía contigo. Ese cabello alborotado que me seducía, que me incitaba; mientras el deber quedaba olvidado en un rincón. Y conocí el amor. Desnudo y al natural, en mi templo.

Te amé, una y otra vez, la noche entera. Perdí lo que me quedaba de inocencia. Perdiste la tuya también. Juntos. Entrelazando nuestros destinos, prometiendo, esperando...anhelando. Aunque algo en el fondo seguía diciéndome que no estaba bien, que sería algo breve, que estábamos condenados. Pero, tus caricias se encargaban de callar esos pensamientos; constantes en el día, olvidados por la noche. Con tu aroma en mi almohada, me permití soñar.

Aquél día, lo dijiste. Quedamente, en mis labios. Palabras que mueren apenas al surgir; y sin embargo, dan vida. Esperanza. Pues bien, en ese instante no lo entendí, sencillamente sentí algo quebrarse por completo en mi interior. Y temí. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. Temí, al no poder contestarte. Tus manos temblaron en su agarre, tus pupilas dudaron también, interrogantes, mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación. Hasta que sonreíste. Sonreíste y el agarre se volvió más fuerte, el calor más intenso y la distancia más corta. Un sólo beso vino después. El último.

Fue mi culpa, lo admito. Mi cobardía, mi equivocación. Quise demostrar un punto que de antemano sabía era erróneo. Quise hacerle ver a él, mi alumno, que los sentimientos son sencillamente fragilidad; cuando eran lo único que me ataba ya a este mundo. Tu lo viste desde antes, dejándoles el camino libre. Yo, en cambio, pretendí enseñar una lección que únicamente yo necesitaba entender. Ahora lo hago, como lo hice en ese instante. Dicen que uno ve su vida pasar cuando la muerte se avecina. Pues bien, yo sólo te vi a ti...mientras la muerte me besaba.

Dije que Siberia es frío. Déjame decirte que el Inframundo lo es aún más. O quizás sea que me has hecho falta. Las noches son largas y el peso se hace grande en una existencia que no es real; mientras los recuerdos vuelven con más fuerza que nunca. Mientras ansío volver a sentir tu aroma en mi almohada y tu respirar en mi nuca. Mientras me pregunto que hubiera sido si te hubiera podido contestar, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes; de alguna manera siempre lo has sabido. Tu sonrisa te delata. Siempre tan tú, tan natural.

Algunas veces, cuando más pienso en ti, he podido sentirte a lo lejos...llamándome. Y me arrepiento mil veces más, al sentirme tan cobarde. Por eso firme, por la necesidad de verte, de siquiera encontrar tu mirada otra vez. Pero ahora, ahora mi corazón tiembla al estar aquí, de pie frente a ti. Tiembla al pensar en el daño que te he hecho y la promesa que dejé atrás, al comprender que no habrá más tardes apacibles de silencio. Ni noches intensas o días de desasosiego. Y temo.

El encuentro esta próximo y, aunque quede poco tiempo, debo terminar la conversación que quedó pendiente. Mi mente lo demanda. Mi cuerpo lo exige. Naturalmente, puesto que no podría ser de otra manera. Debo susurrarte en los labios un "te quiero".

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sí, sé que me he tardado un poco con este capítulo. El regreso a clases no deja mucho tiempo! Pero ya estamos terminando y debo decir que me ha gustado mucho escribir esto.

Quise mostrar un Camus menos frío, sin caer en el OOC, espero haberlo logrado. (Ah! este capi puede complementarse con "¿Dónde estás?" aunque sean independientes) Espero además haberlo hecho un poco de justicia a Camus, que es uno de mis caballeros favoritos.

Ya sólo dos capítulos!

Gracias por leer!

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	13. Shaka: El amor es ambivalencia

El treceavo y penúltimo capítulo de esta serie: Shaka.

**Advertencias**: No yaoi. Sí, es un SaorixShakaxAthena, ubicado justo después de ser revividos.

Este capi tiene su historia: me pidieron un SagaXShaka, y eso era. Hasta que volví a ver un capitulo de Hades, y no pude evitar que saliera esto. En lo personal, no me gusta mucho Saori (como a la mayoría, creo XD) pero la pareja...

En fin, les dejó con el capi, del que sólo me pertenece la idea. Lo demás es de Kurumada.

**El amor es ambivalencia.**

_"¿Qué es el amor?"_

El amor es ambivalencia. Es paz y desesperanza. Locura y sensatez. Es eso que lentamente me mata, pero sin lo que ya no puedo vivir. Simplemente, tú.

Es aquello que me permite entregarte mi alma libremente, sin ataduras. Sin recelos. Sólo a ti. Con la única finalidad de poder ver tu sonrisa un poco más. De poder escuchar los latidos que sin ser míos me mantienen vivo. Para poder sentir tu cosmos, poderoso y tranquilizante, prometiendo. Para poder admirarte, aunque fuera desde lejos.

Para mí, el amor eres tú. Al punto que me vuelvo uno contigo, y te anhelo. Y deseo protegerte, aunque eso signifique ir contigo al mismo infierno. Que lo he hecho. Que puedo volver a hacerlo.

Eres tú, ambivalencia. El Sol y la Luna, la fuerza que me mueve y me derrumba. Sueños y realidad, todo en una misma silueta que me libera, que me abruma. Una silueta femenina que clama mi nombre, me llama, me atrae y me fusiona con ella, aún sin tocarla.

Así que, aquí estoy, postrado a tus pies. Entregándote incluso mi vida entera, como lo he hecho desde antes, desde siempre. Pecado. Porque no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en tu aroma mientras se supone cumplo mis funciones como caballero. Porque no puedo dejar de imaginar tu mirada sobre mí, de mil y una maneras...cada una más impura que la anterior. Entonces, pierdo la concentración y me vuelvo vulnerable. Sólo por ti.

Y te pido perdón, Athena. Porque esa promesa de salvarte como Diosa la he cumplido debido al sentimiento que despierta la mujer. Perdón porque, al querer anteponer el deber a la silueta he fallado estrepitosamente, dejándome llevar por las emociones que desbordantes pugnaban por salir. Porque todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando en ti de ambas maneras. De todas las posibles.

Comprende ahora el dilema que se me presenta, cuando al despertar de ese sueño que creí permanente solo un pensamiento ha sido constante. Solo uno ha conseguido mantener mi alma en pie, aún cuando el cuerpo estaba preso, junto a aquellos que te han sido realmente fieles. Fieles a la Diosa y a las virtudes que representa. Mientras yo, pecador y verdugo, me confinaba como un amante en silencio, que moría pensando en sus cadenas.

Comprende, ahora, porque al regresar a ti no he podido evitar el mirarte plena y extasiadamente para luego tomarte entre mis brazos, apresarte y traerte hasta aquí. Comprende porque no pude dejar siquiera que dijeras nada, al tenerte abrazada contra mi pecho, escuchando tu respiración mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros. Comprende porque ahora, Diosa mía, no puedo evitar amarte.

Te venero. Empiezo por tocar tus manos, blancas como la nieve. Una caricia inocente que me electrifica y despierta mis instintos más elementales. Me enloquece. Mis ojos viajan de tu mirada azul hasta tu escote, llenos de amor contenido. Tanto que me quema y enceguece mis sentidos.

Mi cabello, largo y suelto, se esparce suavemente sobre el pasto húmedo. Acaba de llover y algunas gotas siguen cayendo sobre mi cara, escurriendo de las hojas de aquél árbol que nos resguarda. Mi mano juega a aprisionar la hierba para luego dejarla ir, liberando el aroma a tierra mojada que cautiva mis sentidos. Justo como tú.

Y es que justamente eres tú el significado de aquella pregunta. Tú, tan contrastante conmigo mismo, tan cambiante. Mutable. Como el sentimiento que me embarga cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando te añoro, cuando te sueño. Porque eres capaz al mismo tiempo de despertar la necesidad más elemental en mi cuerpo y el sentimiento más puro y elevado en mi alma. Un mundo de contrastes que me desarma y me atormenta, y me libera y me calma. Todo en un instante.

Te levantas levemente de tu lecho y te inclinas hacia mí, tus ojos celestes viéndome fijamente con esa extraña mezcla de amor y lujuria; de ternura y un dejo de inquietud que francamente me parece tan excitante que no puedo contenerme y te jalo hacia mí.

Tu boca misma sabe a chocolate oscuro. Amargo, pero irresistible. Tanto que podría seguir saboreándola por siempre. Y es que contigo todo son matices, mostrándome siempre mundos diferentes mientras pienso que es imposible conocerte del todo...pero muriéndome de ganas por hacerlo. El punto exacto entre lo sublime y el pecado. El punto de equilibrio en un mundo tan inestable como el mío. Inestable cuando me desespero por no verte. Inestable también cuando pierdo el control por tenerte en mis brazos.

Y eres ambivalencia. Porque no me imagino otra palabra para definirte. Mutable, cambiante. Mujer, mujer y diosa. Mientras yo enloquezco con tu piel caliente y tu sonrisa inocente. Con tu mirada transparente y tus palabras indescifrables. Me besas suavemente al principio, violento después. Tus manos apoyadas en la tierra que se hunde bajo la presión. Tu cabello lila mezclándose con el mío, perdiéndose entre el barro y el verde del pasto.

Y me traspasas con tu mirada. Me siento transparente, me tienes a tus pies. Has conmigo lo que quieras; que ya no puedo hacer nada. Mi punto débil, tú. Tú, que ya has ganado de antemano la batalla. Yo, que me debato entre responderte o salvarte de mis armas.

Mis manos te apresan, ejerciendo la presión justa en tu espalda. Tu mirada sobre la mía. Impaciencia contra devoción. Y eres muralla, imposible de derribar; pero al mismo tiempo eres cielo, soñador y puro. Y soy porte y arrogancia, sutilmente fundidos con arrepentimiento y nostalgia. Y eres vida, cuando estoy contigo. Y eres agonía, cuando estoy sin ti.

Cuando estoy contigo, yo mismo cambio. La máscara cae y me vuelvo vulnerable, me rompo y alguien más se apodera de mi cuerpo. Cuando estoy contigo soy libre, aún apresado por tus besos. Soy yo, sin rango, sin mote, armadura ni templo. Soy yo, intranquilo y sediento.

Fuera, la máscara se recompone. Me muestro sereno; frío y austero. Dentro, la quimera se permite escapar. Arranca suspiros de tu boca y deja marcas imborrables con el tiempo. A tu lado soy de todo, soy pasión y fuego, soy tristeza y soy miedo.

A mi lado, eres mujer. No diosa, no promesa, no nada. A mi lado, eres frágil, eres viento, eres mar. Eres ese cielo que me empeño en alcanzar. El nirvana. A tu lado olvido protocolos, olvido cargas. Sólo quedan dos cuerpos. Hombre. Mujer. Y una sola alma.

La lluvia arrecia por momentos, mezclándose en esa sinfonía que somos. Acariciando tu espalda, compitiendo conmigo. Y moja mi camisa, que se pega a mi torso, suave y fría. Y moja también tu vestido, blanco y majestuoso, ciñéndolo a tu pecho.

Ambivalencia. Mujer y Diosa, quizás más una que la otra. De pronto, me pierdo entre tu piel y ya no sé a cuál de las dos amo, o con cuál de las dos sueño. Me vuelvo loco, por momentos, al pensar que nada existe y es producto del más cruel desvarío. Dime, por favor, que no es cierto; que esto jamás será etéreo.

Tu prendas caen al piso, confundiéndose en el matiz de colores que se nos ofrecen en medio de la maleza.

De pronto ya no sé si es pecado o es correcto.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bien, admito que el resultado me gustó. Me gusta mucho Shaka, pero es un personaje muy complejo; así que espero pronto poder sacar el SagaXShaka, que lo tengo un poco atorado.

Ya se acerca el último capítulo. Y como pueden ver, deje a Shion para el final. Desde un principio tuve la idea de con quién empezar y con quien terminar. El orden en medio fue simplemente aleatorio.

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se admiten quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y jitomates XD**

**Saludos!**


	14. Shion: El amor es fe

Finalmente hemos llegado al final de la serie...con ustedes el último capi: Shion.

Sí, dejé a Shion para este capi a propósito, ya tenía la idea en mi cabeza y, aunque no salió del todo como hubiera querido, me agradó el resultado.

**Advertencias del capi**: Exceso de azúcar y dramatismo, con un tanto de sentimentalismo. Leve dosis de yaoi, un poco disfrazado.

**El amor es fe.**

Míralos. Es sorprendente que después de tanto tiempo por fin el Santuario haya recobrado la paz, esa paz que cada uno buscó restaurar con todas sus fuerzas. Esa paz que significó sacrificios, batallas, lágrimas y sangre; pero que finalmente ha valido la pena. Y ahora, ahora se puede respirar tranquilidad en el ambiente; una tranquilidad que se vuelve cómplice de sus risas y sus juegos, mientras toman los lugares que realmente les corresponden y se permiten, por primera vez, ser eso que siempre han querido ser: simplemente humanos.

Y yo los veo, los veo sonreír, platicando amenamente mientras realizan actividades tan cotidianas como comer todos juntos, sentados en la hierba. Los veo y no puedo evitar sentir algo cálido y reconfortante en mi interior, entendiendo completamente que somos algo más que simple compañeros, algo más que amigos. No, somos una familia.

Los lazos que nos unen son tan fuertes, tan estrechos, tan únicos, que me resulta sumamente difícil imaginar a uno de ellos sin los otros. Porque las historias se han escrito juntas y están tan entrelazadas que no son doce (catorce si te cuento a ti y a mi), sino una sola; tan llena de matices y de diferencias que es, justamente, esta variedad la que la hace tan especial.

Los veo, conviviendo como debieron haber hecho años atrás; y me pregunto qué cosas les deparará el destino. Me pregunto si habrá más pruebas que superar, más retos o más problemas; pero supongo que podría pensar en eso en otro momento. Por ahora me conformo con escuchar la risa estridente de Milo, ver a Aldebarán jugando con Kiki, o reír al presenciar una pelea típica entre Saga y Kanon.

Recuerdo cuando apenas eran unos niños y parecían tener el mundo a sus pies...a pesar de la gran carga que ya tenían a cuestas. Esa que, quizás, pudimos haber evitado de otra manera, pero que sería la que determinaría el camino de cada uno. Recuerdo todavía las caricias protectoras que Aioros le destinaba a su hermano pequeño, recuerdo también las largas horas de entrenamiento que Shura se exigía a sí mismo, y Camus, siempre frío pero con un dejo de calidez en su mirada, imposible de apagar.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, pensando en las noches que tu yo compartimos en completa complicidad, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento. Justo como ellos lo hacen ahora mismo, un sentimiento tan puro e inevitable que se vuelve una brisa fresca y renovadora. Una ilusión. Una esperanza.

Esa esperanza que, recién descubierta, los invita a intentar sencillamente ser felices. Atrás quedaron ya las sombras, mientras las pesadillas se convierten en imágenes poco nítidas que el tiempo se encargará de borrar. Poco a poco las sonrisas dan paso a risas mucho más sinceras y abiertas, olvidando los fantasmas y creando la base para aquello que viene: el futuro.

Ahora, que entiendo que nuestro tiempo se acaba, los miro detenidamente y puedo casi reconocer en cada uno el niño que solía ser. El frágil y tímido Afrodita cuidando de sus rosas más que de su vida. Mü, esforzándose siempre para conseguir una palabra de reconocimiento, por hacer las cosas bien. Deathmask, mucho más transparente de lo que aparenta ser. Los veo y veo a esos niños, dispuestos a intentar todo; a crear nuevas experiencias, nuevas historias.

Y, de pronto comprendo que todo irá bien. Ahora que la noche llega para nosotros y es tiempo de descansar, siempre a tu lado, puedo hacerlo tranquilo porque sé que podrán hacerse cargo. Porque, sin importar lo que venga o las dificultades que se les presenten, sabrán resolverlas...juntos. Como una familia. Mi familia.

En estos instantes, que el sol se mete mientras las estrellas comienzan a brillar, puedo tomarte de la mano y sonreír, sabiendo que, a final de cuentas, no lo he hecho tan mal. No, no les he fallado. Y mucho menos ellos a mí, al contrario, no podría estar más orgulloso; porque ya no son esos niños pequeños que dejé...ya son todos unos hombres.

Hombres admirables, fuertes, valientes y decididos. Cada uno diferente, pero compartiendo esos mismos ideales que son los que les dan fuerzas y les permiten seguir. Compartiendo los mismos motivos, aunque parezcan disfrazados; aunque tengan diferente rostro, diferente nombre, diferente connotación. Porque, cada uno a su manera, ha conocido eso que nos da vida: el amor.

Ese amor que es fidelidad y entrega. Que da libertad para volar y soñar; que da inocencia para permitir creer en él. Ese amor que es pasión y cala hasta los huesos. Que es incondicionalidad, siempre dispuesto a estar ahí; que se convierte en necesidad y da valentía. Que es perdón, cuando se requiere recomenzar, y es esperanza, para dibujar una sonrisa aún en los peores momentos. Ese amor que es ambivalente, que cambia y muta, y se hace más fuerte; sacando lo mejor de cada quien. Ese amor que surge así, tan natural.

Aún recuerdo los temores del joven Shaka cuando, llorando en su templo, temía por la humanidad, al entender su sufrimiento. En ese instante, debo admitir que yo temí por la agonía de cada uno de ellos. Pues bien, ahora he dejado mis propios miedos atrás.

Y, sonriendo, puedo decir que todo estará bien; aún sin saber lo que vendrá, ni como lo afrontarán, sé que todo irá bien. Porque, al final, el amor es fe.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Bien, ahora sólo me queda darles las gracias. Gracias a todos los que leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews y a los que inspiraron cada capi...

Espero que éste, el último, haya llenado sus expectativas.

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y jitomates. Sólo dejen un review.**

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Saludos.**


End file.
